


【鸣佐】一场风花雪月的事

by milkflame



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkflame/pseuds/milkflame
Summary: 一个防止lofter抽风的存档点……原文有点长，会慢慢搬运。知名企业家遭到神秘犯罪团伙绑架，并引发了一系列动乱和灾难，年轻警探漩涡鸣人临危受命，逆流而上勇查真相。然而机缘巧合下，鸣人意外的发现追捕的杀手很可能就是他三年前意外身亡的大学同学宇智波佐助。在佐助身上究竟发生了什么事情，而他们两人又是如何从初次见面时水火不容的竞争对手，发展成了难以言说的暧昧关系，随着记忆中的过往缓缓的揭开篇章，真相从迷雾中逐渐浮现，经历了重重磨难后，末世之下他们又该何去何从。……太过官方了这个简介，反正看他们搞基就是了。是一个长篇现代AU，警匪现实线和校园回忆线双线并行的故事。
Relationships: NaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

这真是一把美丽的长发。

火焰般如云的赤红色，蓬松轻盈，发尾带着轻灵得卷翘，随着身体的摆动，在她裸露的光滑后背上来回的跳动着，她身上的丝质连身裙像第二层皮肤般轻薄得贴合着身体的曲线，在酒吧里忽明忽暗的灯光下闪着动人的光泽。  
踏着音乐的节拍，她穿过同性挑剔嫉妒的目光，穿过异性的垂涎侧目，有猎艳的男人发现了目标，三三两两结伙端着啤酒瓶拦住香磷的去路，朝她轻薄得抬了抬下巴。  
“让开，我在工作。”  
香磷甩了甩头发穿过他们，身后只留下摇曳的倩影。

她坐到吧台边，朝酒保示意点了饮品，随手掏出小镜子来补了个口红，不一会儿酒保端来了香磷要的酒，她低头瞟了一眼，伸手去拿酒瓶，手指在瓶口不经意的划过，然后将挎包收拾起来，轻轻撞了一下身边人的胳膊肘。  
隔壁那人看着是个暴脾气的大老爷们儿，被撞得碰倒了手边的小酒杯，眼见琥珀色液体泼了一桌面，眉头一皱回头就想拳头招呼，可见眼前的香磷是个性感热辣的美艳佳人，顿时气就消了一半。  
香磷不紧不慢地将自己的酒推向那名男子，轻轻搭着下巴撩人得说道，“不好意思哦～”  
那人转怒为笑，看着香磷衣服下拉的胸口，眼睛都看直了，哪还有空管别的，接过香磷递来的酒瓶闷了大半，满足得享受着香磷的拍手称赞。就这样干柴遇上烈火，两人相谈甚欢，那男人有意无意的把手搭在香磷身上游移，香磷也不闪躲，没一会儿就挽着胳膊双双走出了酒吧，坐上了门口等候多时的计程车，消失在夜幕中。

“真是恶心，想吃老娘豆腐，也不撒泡尿照照自己。”香磷翻着手上的男士钱包，嘴里骂骂咧咧的发着牢骚。  
这时的计程车已经停在郊外的小河边，方圆几里空无一人，先前的男伴不见了踪影，只有制服打扮的计程车司机在费力的往后备箱塞着什么东西。  
司机闻言笑道，“反正你就只给闻闻肉香，从不让吃肉，有什么关系。”这司机满头银发，一口尖牙，长得倒是有模有样的，只是嘴角时常挂着一丝欠欠的微笑，这让香磷总是莫名的窝火。  
“我可是技术人员，再有这种出卖色相的活儿，你自己去干吧。”香磷在一堆卡片中找到一张员工ID卡，卡片上的照片与刚才酒吧中邂逅的暴躁男一模一样，香磷大喜，她从提包中取出一个巴掌大的仪器，连上座位一旁的笔记本电脑，然后把卡片插了仪器中。她在电脑上编辑了一会儿，用自己的照片和名字替换了原先员工ID卡的内容，不多时，仪器又把先前的ID卡吐了出来，只不过现在的卡片所有人已经变成了香磷。  
她款款下了车，朝司机得意得晃了晃手中的卡片，又指着后备箱道，“这人你打算怎么处理啊，水月。”  
水月盖上箱盖，又在上面拍了拍，不紧不慢的说，“镇定剂的剂量够他睡到明天这时候了，到时他能不能出来，就看自己造化咯。”

翌日，木叶水户生物医药株式会社接待了一位特别的客人。  
几个安检人员紧张地盯着此刻正接受着全身检查的两位来宾，其中一名是木叶市最神秘和危险的科学家大蛇丸。说他危险，除了因为他的研究项目之诡异外，传言中他还与黑道有着不为人知的联系。会社大楼平日里几乎都是自由进出，今天为了大蛇丸的到来才临时设置了安检程序，可见社长对这位科学工作者的忌惮。  
而与大蛇丸同行的另一人的身份，他们就有些摸不着头脑了。  
这个人身材瘦长，看着年纪不过二十四五，身着一袭短袖黑色战训服，两只手腕都带着同色的护腕，裸露的小臂上白皙的皮肤裹着错节的筋肉，可以看出这人虽然瘦却结实有力。他头上戴着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低看不清五官，只有秀气的下颌线条清晰可见。  
这名黑衣人是大蛇丸随行保镖，在以往的认知中，大蛇丸这种层面的人物出行，身边不是前呼后拥的保安团体，就是叫得上名字的知名雇佣兵，而眼前这个年轻人仿佛没有什么特别之处。  
安检人员向他示意，他走上前，这才拿掉了头顶的帽子，露出一头漆黑的短发，他的刘海温顺的覆在额头前，脑后的发梢却倔强的翘着，像是永远也不肯服输的样子。  
与他对视了一眼，面前的安检员突然红了脸，之前公式化命令的语气也柔和了起来。不远处的工作人员中，几个小姑娘叽叽喳喳的交头接耳起来，嘴里说着敢不敢去上去要个LINE什么的，一边互相推搡。  
香磷也在安检人员之列，她胸口的制服上别着昨天晚上刚做好的员工ID卡，此时正负责确认X光机的检查画面。大蛇丸一行人的手提箱正通过传感带，电脑屏幕上跳出了箱子的内容物，几行程序代码刷过屏幕，画面上蹦出一个红色的弹框，紧接着就要响起警报了，香磷敲了几个键，红色的弹框瞬间消失，手提箱从机器的另一头传了出来。香磷松一口气，抬头向其他工作人员比了个OK。  
接待员向对讲机里说了几句，然后摆出工序化的微笑，向大蛇丸和他身旁的黑衣人做了个请的手势，一行人步入了电梯当中。  
见大蛇丸等人顺利进了电梯，香磷趁着周围的工作人员忙着讨论刚才那个黑衣人时，偷偷离开了工位，朝楼外跑了出去。

水户生物医药株式会社的社长，大名水户门炎，是木叶市乃至整个火之国医药科技行业的龙头老大。然而几年前的他手下也不过是一家小的药品公司，有一个同行家族企业比他的公司更加强盛，可三年前一起血腥的灭门惨案，使得那个家族从此在木叶销声匿迹。接手了该家族所有未完成项目的水户集团，在短短三年时间内站到了行业的领头位置。  
水户社长的成功，离不开一个商业人士必备的各种要素，更重要的是背后大蛇丸这名顶尖科学家的鼎力支持，因而以往大蛇丸无论提出什么项目要求，只要不太过牵动水户社长的利益，都会以大蛇丸的意愿为主。  
  
然而这一次的谈判却不太顺利。  
面对大蛇丸的企划提案，水户社长沉吟片刻道，“大蛇丸，我已经给了你最大限度的信任，以及……有求必应的资金支持，可是你的研究所逐年亏损，我认为眼下最重要的是拓展新的项目，而不是乱修改从前的成品配方。”  
大蛇丸向一旁的黑衣人点了点头，黑衣人拎起随行的行李箱放到桌面上打开，向水户社长展示了满满一箱的万元大钞。  
“我这么做，自然有我的用意。”大蛇丸悠悠的说，他手掌向前一摊，指着这一大箱的现金道，“这一次的项目我不会向您寻求资助，相反的还会给您带来不小的利润，这就是我今天带来的诚意。”  
水户社长望了望大蛇丸，又看了看面前的手提箱。他是几十年的老狐狸了，早已家财万贯，未发迹时与大蛇丸合伙干了不少谋财害命的营生，尚可说是为了达到成功不择手段，现如今自己已经功成名就，又何必再为了钱铤而走险？  
“抱歉，恐怕我还是不能通过这个案子。”  
“我没听错吧？”大蛇丸身体向前倾了倾，调笑道，“一向认钱不认人的水户社长，这是想金盆洗手了？”  
“你说什么？别太猖狂！”一名保镖大呵着朝大蛇丸举起手枪，说时迟那时快，大蛇丸身旁的黑衣人以迅雷之势扣住保镖持枪的手，用力一反扭几招夺下他手中配枪，不等对方反应过来，另一手直冲那人面门击去。对方也不是木头人，忙抓住黑衣人挥来的手腕，拳头在他面前几公分处停了下来。  
正当他以为自己已经牵制住对手时，黑衣人握拳的手突然松开，两根修长的手指像鹰爪般扣中那人双眼，那人顿时发出凄厉的哀嚎，只顾着去捂眼睛，黑衣男子没给他喘息的机会，抓住他的后脑用力摁向桌面，只听一声沉重的闷响，那人瘫倒在地上彻底没了声音。  
黑衣人举起夺来的枪对准了水户会长，会长身旁的七八名保镖们也全部举枪瞄准了他，双方陷入对峙的僵局。只见这个黑发黑眸的年轻人一番打斗下来仍是面不改色，面对数个枪口也是神情淡然，就连呼吸也没有丝毫紊乱，又想到他方才出手之狠辣，众人意识到这是个硬茬，不免倒吸一口凉气。  
“看清楚形势，年轻人，难道你想以一敌十吗。”水户会长故作镇定的警示二人，然而额角的汗珠早已暴露了他的心神不宁。  
黑衣人环顾四周剑拔弩张的气氛，仍是一言不发。一旁大蛇丸朝他挥了挥手，他便缓缓放下举枪的手，然后将手枪往长桌的正中推过去。保镖们见状也松了口气，在水户会长的示意下纷纷收枪，同时门外跑进来两个人，把先前被黑衣人放倒的那名保镖架出去了。  
一旁歪坐着的大蛇丸清了清喉咙，换了个姿势继续歪坐，他一手搭在唇边，始终面带微笑，饶有兴致得望着此时已是强弩之末的水户会长，“现在我们能好好接着刚才的话题继续讲了吗？”  
水户社长敢怒却不敢言，望着气定神闲的大蛇丸，他咬牙道，“药品的现在的配方经过数十年的质检和认证，早就没有修改和优化的必要，你到底有何企图？”  
“为了美好的明天，为了国家的未来，”大蛇丸摇头晃脑地胡诌着，“那么您呢？加入，还是不加入？”  
“……”水户思索片刻，大蛇丸的项目提出更换配方的药品，是火之国市面上流通最广的抗病毒类感冒药，这款药物远不到更新换代的周期，更何况应用面积这么大的药物，一旦出现误差，那么对企业造成的打击是毁灭性的。“作为项目的发行人，我要知道你作出这一决策的原因，在此基础上我才能作出……”  
“我最后向您强调一点，这个项目我们势在必行，您是我们项目中的一环，因而……”大蛇丸打断了水户的话，脸上显露出狰狞的笑，“您最好是同意，这样能少吃不少苦头，否则的话……”  
嗅到危险的味道，水户社长不等大蛇丸把话说完，他大呵一声向后退去，周围的保镖们站上前来纷纷举枪射击，然而未等他们扣下扳机，黑衣人已经一个前翻上桌，顺手拾起长桌中间那支手枪，一发子弹解决了正前方一名敌人，随即一个侧翻扫腿猛踢对手头颅，接着飞身踏上墙壁借力用膝盖击倒另一个。落地时对面的保镖才反应过来，慌忙朝着他的方向开枪，可那黑衣人身手极敏捷，一偏头躲过枪击，身后刚被踢倒才爬起来的保安吃了队友一枪应声倒地，黑衣人没有片刻懈怠，整个人如同一发弹射出膛的子弹，一记剪刀腿将面前这个比他强壮数倍的保镖扭翻在地，他抬手两枪解决两个远处的对手，最后才不紧不慢的给身下还在挣扎的壮汉补了一枪。  
  
目睹了一切的水户瞠目结舌，他引以为豪的保安队在短短数十秒土崩瓦解，对手竟然只是个看起来没什么力量的瘦削青年，只见对方缓缓起身，仍是神情淡然的望着自己。  
水户大呼来人，让两名贴身打手上前阻止对方，一回头却发现大蛇丸不知道什么时候已经杀到自己身后，手上拎着最后两个已经失去意识的保镖，俯身盯着水户笑道，“我来了，有什么吩咐吗？”  
水户大惊，他发现大蛇丸的声音变得年轻不少，与方才判若两人，他缓缓退后两步，突然从桌子下面抽出一把手枪对准了面前的“大蛇丸”，然而还没来得及扣动扳机，一旁的黑衣人甩手掷来一柄匕首，精准无误的扎穿了水户的手腕，伴随着水户痛苦的嚎叫，他最后的武器应声落地。   
捂着手上伤口，水户咬牙颤抖着问，“你不是大蛇丸，你……你们到底是谁？”  
“大蛇丸”闻言笑了起来，他抬手伸向自己后脑，竟然缓缓的撕下一张面皮，可怖的人皮面具下露出了水月的脸。  
“你应该接受我们刚才的提案的，可惜……”水月抢步上前制住水户社长，将他按在长桌上，掏出一支针剂扎进会长的后颈中，“现在只能麻烦你同我们走一趟咯。”  
水户社长很快失去意识，瘫倒在了桌边。水月检查过会长的生命体征后，朝一旁的黑衣人喊道，“佐助，我这边ok了。”  
被叫做“佐助”的黑衣青年此时拉过那只装着现金的手提箱打开，他将面上一捆捆万元大钞扫到一旁，从箱子的隔层下提出来两把自动步枪和一些设备，他将其中一支枪扔给了水月，然后戴上耳机调试起来。  
“哦哟，轻点儿。”水月夸张得哼了一声，险险接住扔过来的枪支，看了一眼又朝佐助喊起来，“欸，把你的m4给我，ak我压不住。”  
佐助正低头给手上的枪拧上补偿器，闻言无奈的抬头忘了他一眼，水月顺势把枪往佐助胸口一推，肯定得点了点头，“搞快！”  
叹了口气，佐助同水月交换了枪支。“3q呐！”水月又得逞一次，笑嘻嘻的说。两人一同走出房间，看着面前电梯的楼层指示板上，数字一层层亮起。  
水月突然感叹，“这让我想起了血雾之里的那一次……”  
他转过头向佐助寻求认同，对上了佐助“你能闭嘴吗”的眼神，哈哈大笑道，“好了好了我不说了！”  
只听电梯盯得一声到达了他们所在的楼层，电梯门缓缓打开，两人拉动了枪栓。  
  
枪声萦绕耳畔，手持枪械棍斧的打手们刚冲出电梯便瞬间被子弹贯穿身体,躲在电梯门背后的也没能幸免于难，两挺机枪骤然扫射过来，十几公分的钢板眨眼间便被狂风骤雨般的子弹打穿，几个打手哀嚎爬滚着想逃走，拇指粗的子弹在一霎击穿他们的身体，墙壁上溅满了放射状的新鲜血液。  
硝烟散去，水月放下机枪，望着面前尸横遍野的惨状长吁了一口气叹道，“这就是很像血雾之里的那一回啊。”  
  
两人走回办公室内，水月把不省人事的会长拖到窗边，佐助则径直走向内间的保险柜。突然一发子弹从窗外射进来，佐助只听背后一声闷哼，赶忙回头查看才发现，那枚子弹击中了一名还剩一口气，刚刚恢复意识正想开枪偷袭他的保镖，险险救了自己一命。  
水户办公室对面的写字楼里，一扇半掩着的窗子后面正埋伏着一个狙击手，此人个子不高面容稚嫩，一头黄褐色短发，身上还穿着国中制服，看上去不过十三四岁。他眯着一只眼睛，看见倍镜中朝自己微微点头致意的佐助，喃喃道，“不用客气。”  
此时水月已经在昏迷的水户会长身上系好了安全护具，他朝对面写字楼夸张得挥了挥手，边对着耳麦说，“重吾，我好了，快射吧！”  
“知道了。”国中生此时已经换了一把特殊的射绳枪，单头是钢制的箭头，另一头连着长长的钢索。他瞄准水户会长办公室窗口射出一枪，箭头准确无误嵌进窗子正上方的墙上，在墙壁深处伸出钩爪，牢牢的卡在混凝土的外墙中。  
“好准啊！”水月探出窗外朝上看了看射靶的成果，又一惊一乍起来，他一边把水户社长的身体用护具上特殊的挂钩挂上连接了两栋楼的钢索，一边称赞道，“我们老小重吾弟弟进步真大啊，射的越来越快，越来越好了。”  
重吾啧了一声，他显然不怎么领情，看着水户社长的身体通过微微倾斜的钢索自然得滑向这边窗口，重吾望了一眼身边的香磷问，“这家伙一直都这么多话吗？”  
“谁知道呢……”香磷的心思显然没有在他们这儿，她在一旁摆弄着笔记本电脑，几个分屏中一个是密码破译程序，其他几个则是水户大楼和几个街道口的监控画面。突然破译程序发出叮的一声，她忙通过耳麦通知，“佐助，保险箱密码已经破译完毕了。距离最近的警察赶到还有5分钟，抓紧了哦。”  
佐助闻言取下贴在保险箱密码锁位置的发信器，照着显示屏按下几个数字，箱门啪嗒一声弹开了，里面放着几份文件袋，以及水户个人及公司的印章。  
另一边水月确认社长已经被重吾他们回收了，自己也穿好护具挂上了钢索，他接过佐助递来的文件和印章，回头朝他比划了个告别的手势，“那边见咯，我先走了。”说罢蹦下窗台朝对面滑去。


	2. chapter 2.

chapter 2.

香磷长吁一口气，“等水月和佐助过来就没事了吧。”  
一旁的重吾已经收拾好了家伙，狙击枪和射绳枪被整齐的收纳在一个特制的大提琴盒子里，他背上琴盒，配上身上穿着的校服，看起来与一个音乐学院的学生并不二致。香磷与他有一句没一句的闲聊着，正说着明天订几点的机票回音之国，不然重吾的寄宿家庭又要打电话到学校，到时就不好圆了。  
正当香磷要合上笔电，宣告任务结束时，突然屏幕监控画面上出现了异样。  
香磷凑近了屏幕，仔细一看惊道，“怎么回事？为什么警察已经来了？”  
“诶？？？不是说还有5分钟吗？”水月吊在半空中，刚滑过钢索一半，听到楼下几层的窗口外就探出几个警察，正朝着他的方向指点着，有两个已经把枪对准他射击了。  
好在距离尚远，他们没能命中运动中的水月，但其中一枪却正正击中了连接着两栋楼的钢索，水月感到身体一震，不到两秒的时间，裂开的钢索彻底崩断，水月失去平衡连同钢索一起坠落下去。好在他及时反应过来，用力拽住钢索稳住了下坠的身形，又借着身体的重量，像荡绳一样撞向了对面办公楼的落地窗，同时蜷缩起身体护住了头面和腹部。  
落地窗的玻璃在水月的撞击下裂成无数碎片散落在地板上，在办公人员发出的阵阵惊叫声中，水月着地放开钢索，顺势在地上滚了一圈做缓冲，可还是经不住巨大的震击，全身骨架疼的仿佛要散架了一样。  
“水月？你还好吧？”耳机里传来香磷的声音。  
“啊……”水月呻吟着，“还行吧……”  
他挣扎着起身，扫落粘在身上的玻璃片，此刻他的双手满是血痕，有的碎渣已经嵌进他的皮肉中，使得他的每一个动作都像被针扎一样刺痛，他不顾身边的人的惊呼和侧目，咬着牙跌跌撞撞的走到窗边向水户社长的办公室望去。  
“这一来佐助就没法脱身了……香磷！你不是计算过警察到的时间吗？”水月撑着窗框质问道。  
香磷大喊，“我早就反复确认过距离和时间，一定不会出错的，你就闭嘴吧！”她的手指飞快地在键盘上敲击，喃喃道，“我现在来找一条可行的逃生通道，水月你快去水户大厦接应。”  
水月嘁了一声，他转身向门外跑去，两个问询赶来的保安想拦住水月的去路，被一拳一个干翻在地。  
“你别搞了，带着重吾快点撤吧，先把水户门炎带走，这才是我们的任务。”水月一边说着，从一众围观的社员中跑了出去。  
“我们先走了那你们怎么办！”香磷有些着急。

“香磷，别急。”佐助第一次开口了，声音听不出一丝慌乱的情绪。  
他从容不迫的走进一旁的电梯里，用枪口摁下了1层的按钮，随着电梯门缓缓合上，他斯条慢理的问道，“你能覆盖现在电梯的监控画面吗，我要下去了。”  
香磷忙切入电梯的监控，手指在键盘上不断跳动，不一会儿便答道，“已经搞定了，现在其他监控端口都只能看到你在电梯里不动的画面。”  
佐助纵身跃起抓住电梯顶盖边的把手，腰间用力将两腿抬起向上发力踹开了紧急逃生门，又一个翻身跃上了轿厢顶部。  
“我到几层了？”  
“12……现在11了。”香磷报出楼层。  
“水月，到10楼接我。”  
佐助话毕盯紧了电梯行驶过10楼位置的时机，伸手握住了传带电梯的钢索，整个人脱离向下行驶的电梯，悬吊在了半空中。随着脚下电梯一层层下降，悬空的高度也越来越危险，他双腿夹紧钢索，腾出一只手掏出手枪，低头瞄准下方钢丝绳和轿厢链接的卡口，三发射击后伴随着一声巨响，崩裂的钢绳飞舞着鞭挞在电梯井壁上，轿厢轰然失去牵引力，飞速向下坠落。  
水月此刻已经套上保安制服，混迹在逃难的人群中装模作样地指挥着员工避难，一边向楼内奔去，路过一楼大厅时听见有人大喊“快逃啊，电梯掉下来了！”。  
原本持着枪围在电梯门前的警察们先是面面相觑，紧接着神色慌乱的或是向外奔逃，或是寻找掩体。原先把手着各个紧急出口的安保人员也顾不得命令，吓得手脚并用四处逃窜去了。  
“我的天啊……”竟然搞出这样大的动静，水月只能瞠目结舌，他很快醒过神来，心中明白只有抓紧这场骚乱带来的空隙，二人才有机会脱身，事不宜迟了，他逆着人流，三步并作两步向楼上冲去。  
与此同时，失去制动的电梯轿厢像一只自由落体的大铁盒，与电梯井的墙壁碰撞着发出刺耳的摩擦声，呼啸着向下坠去，伴随着“哐”得一声巨响，一阵如同爆风般的冲击波以电梯为中心向外扩散，还没来得及逃远的警员被气流掀翻推飞出去数米，大楼门口的玻璃落地窗也被瞬间震碎，飞散得碎玻璃渣洒进恐慌的人群，激起一阵接一阵的惊叫声。  
电梯井内，一股爆风裹挟着尘土瓦砾由下而上席卷而来，佐助偏过头抬起胳膊肘护住了自己，气流到达10楼时威力虽然已经减弱了不少，但还是有不少碎石子儿打在他的身体上，划破了他裸露的手臂和脸颊，尖锐的刺痛让他不由得皱起了眉头。  
“水月，还没到吗？”  
高强度的作业和长时间的悬吊使得佐助有些体力不支，他赖以支撑的双手此刻拽着钢索已经有些微微颤抖。  
水月气喘吁吁的沿着逃生楼梯向上攀，此刻刚好踏完一级台阶，他靠在扶手边喘了两口粗气，听到佐助的问话嘁了一声，“来了来了，这可是十楼我的小少爷。”话随如此，他的动作上却没有丝毫迟缓，他撑了一把手边的栏杆，一鼓作气继续朝上奔去。  
佐助轻叹一口气，本想揶揄水月平日一定是疏于锻炼了，想想还是作罢，这种时候保存体力才是要紧事。他有些疲倦的把额头抵在钢索上，双腿又夹紧了些，闭上眼睛不再说话了。

不知过了多久，电梯厅门被水月从外面用蛮力扳开，一丝光亮射入黑暗的电梯井，浮游在空气中的烟尘在光线的反射下蒙上了一层白雾，使这一刻的画面像一副定格的旧电影。  
佐助被刺眼的光线闪的晃了晃神，等他缓过来，水月已经向他伸出了手。

“来，抓住我。”


	3. chapter 3.

Chapter 3.

骚乱过后，水户大厦的一楼大厅内，人们陆陆续续的醒过神来，救护车也已经赶到现场，医护人员正里外奔波着运送伤员。  
漩涡鸣人也在出警的队伍中，他是个菜鸟刑警，几个月前才刚从妙木山留学归来，进入刑侦大队后，这是他第一回遇见这么大的阵仗。刚才他来不及找到掩体，被电梯坠落造成的冲击波掀翻到一旁的柱子上，脑壳撞了个大包，此刻正有些晕晕乎乎的，看人都带着重影。

“鸣人！鸣人呢！”远处传来急切的呼喊声。  
鸣人远远见着一个粉色及肩发的女孩子，穿着医护人员的白大褂背着药箱，正在人群中满世界寻找自己，他忙抬起手向她招呼。  
“小樱樱，我在这！”  
春野樱闻声朝他一路小跑过来，她伸手撩起他碎短的额发，看见他额头正中撞出的大包，没好气的骂道，“你怎么这么笨啊！自己不知道躲好吗！”她俯身靠近了些，轻轻按了按那个大包，语气略微缓和，“很疼吗？”  
鸣人被按的吱哇乱叫，他抓住樱的手腕子，带着哭腔呜咽道，“小樱你别按了，你不按就不疼了。”  
“我先给你简单处理一下，之后还是要去医院检查，万一有个脑震荡什么的，你以后就该更笨了。”樱一边说着，一边蹲下身打开随身的医疗箱，拿出纱布和碘酒要给鸣人包扎。  
鸣人一个战术后仰朝樱摆了摆手，指向身旁道，“我没事儿，你先帮宁次大哥看看吧，他的肩膀好像有些脱臼了。”  
“啊！”樱这才发现身旁站着的日向宁次，忙向他俯身作了个礼，“日向前辈！”  
日向宁次是木叶警政署刑侦科的队长，在学校时是比鸣人他们高一届的学长，大学二年级时在学校的野外生存训练中受到高层领导的赏识，三年级便进入了警署实习，毕业两年后迅速晋升为刑侦队长，是他们一众新人眼中的超级膜拜对象+职场楷模。  
此时的宁次正在交代一旁的下属进行善后工作，虽然受了伤，但这并不影响他手头上的工作，听到有人喊自己，他才转身向樱点了点头招呼道，“是春野啊。”  
“让我看看您的伤吧。”樱招呼宁次在一旁坐下，一边询问他目前的病况，趁着宁次脱下外衣做检查的档口，樱扔给鸣人一个冷敷包，朝鸣人呵道，“好好敷着哦，不许偷懒拿下来！”  
鸣人接过冷敷包，一边打着哈哈，一边把包按在自己额头上。  
一瞬间冰凉的触感让他整个人清醒和安定了不少，耳旁嘈杂的人声，自己悸动的心跳声，都在那一刻得到安抚，缓缓褪去了狂躁的外衣。

这时一旁的对话吸引了他的注意。  
“这么说你们都看见嫌疑人了？”  
同为刑侦科同事，永远提不起干劲的奈良鹿丸正在寻找在场的目击者做简单的问讯，他打了个大大的哈欠，看了看面前三个年轻的小姑娘，低头在小本子上写写画画着。  
一个女孩抢着答道，“对啊，我们都是负责安检还有大厅迎宾的。”  
“来的是什么人知道吗？”  
“叫大鸟丸……还是大豆丸什么的，”另一个沉吟片刻犹豫着说，接着又补充道，“听说是个科学家，我们社长从前见过的。”  
是大蛇丸吧……鹿丸在心里吐槽。“随行的有几个人还记得吧？”  
“就一个哦。”这次回答地倒是很肯定。鹿丸又确认了一遍，得到的仍然是一样的答案。他有些犯嘀咕了，一个人能把整个保安大队都放倒了，就这么在众目睽睽之下绑走大将？  
“我还看见他的脸了，”那个女孩突然一拍手，兴奋的说，“那个人啊，长得超级像泷泽秀明来着！”  
边上的女孩听了马上反驳道，“不不，你眼睛有问题吧？明明像柏原崇多一些。”  
“我觉得……像杉山纪彰吧？”  
“……你这个完全不对了啊！”  
望着几个自说自话得争吵起来的女孩子，鹿丸和鸣人一头黑线。鹿丸合上手帐，在脑袋里回放了一遍线索，可满脑子都是明星串烧……除了能确定嫌疑人长着一张帅脸，这几乎没有什么可供参考的信息嘛，鹿丸想，他重重叹了口气。  
“和女人打交道果然很麻烦啊……”

“呵啊！”身旁突然传来宁次吃痛的呻吟，鸣人吓了一跳，转眼望去只见樱一手按着宁次的肩膀，另一手提着他的胳膊，被死死摁住的宁次满头冷汗兼一脸懵圈，仿佛还没来得及反应过来发生了什么，一切就结束了。  
接着樱放开了宁次，朝他微微点了点头，在樱的示意下，宁次迟疑着的抬了一下手臂，惊讶的发现关节居然已经可以活动自如了。  
“还真是……”宁次叹道，此刻他望向樱的目光有些肃然起敬，“真是谢谢你了。”  
樱朝他不好意思的笑了笑，又嘱咐了两人几句，便挥挥手跑开帮助救治其他的伤员去了。

这时会社副社长转寝小春赶了过来，这是一名与水户社长年纪相仿的老太太，她外表并不出众，可是仪态万方，穿着一身正统的素色访问和服，只在左前衣踞和右侧肩袖纹有利落清爽的图案彰显身份，刺绣精致用料考究，可见价格不菲。  
她在一名警员的带领下迈着小碎步走到了宁次身旁，双方互相鞠躬行了礼，她靠近同宁次小声说了几句话，宁次点点头便向鸣人招呼道，“快起来，我们去现场看看。”  
电梯中，转寝副社长简单的给大家介绍起了情况。  
“我们社长的办公室是在20楼顶层，整个顶层都是社长一人的独立办公区。一共有两部电梯可达，一部是社长和礼宾专用的直达电梯，另一部是职工通用的每层停靠电梯。”  
“当时两个嫌疑人是从直达电梯上去的，他们在顶层办公室里绑走了水户先生，由于及时接到了报警，其中一个没来得及脱身，就进了另一部职工电梯，被破坏的也是这一部。”  
宁次点了点头，问道，“嫌疑人平时同你们社长关系密切吗？”  
转寝迟疑了一会儿，有些遮遮掩掩的说，“这个嘛……从前确实是有一些生意上的往来，不过这两年就没怎么接触了。”  
宁次与鹿丸交换了眼神，不再从这个方向延伸话题了。  
一旁的鸣人不解道，“既然已经确认了嫌疑人，现在发布逮捕令不就好了？大蛇丸不是个科学家吗，目标应该很好锁定吧？”  
“这就是奇怪之处了。”转寝小春说。

电梯到达了顶层，门一打开，扑面而来的血腥味让鸣人不由得捂住了鼻子，他们经过满是弹痕的墙壁，踏过地板上的斑斑血迹，东倒西歪的身体也没来得及收拾，就这样了无生气的躺在地上。  
望着面前人间炼狱般的场景，鸣人不由感到背脊发凉，皱紧了眉头。  
“什么人会干出这样的事来啊……”  
到底是没什么经验的菜鸟刑警，宁次想。他走过呆愣着的鸣人身旁，伸手轻拍了拍他的后背，催促他不要多想，继续向前走。  
作为一名女性，看到这样一幕转寝小春倒是还没有鸣人的反应大。她仍不失仪态的向在场诸人娓娓道来，“出于安全考虑，我们社长在办公室也安装了监控摄像头。”  
鸣人惊道，“那岂不是拍下了案发的经过？”  
转寝点了点头，“可是……”  
她一边说着，一边走到办公长桌边，不知在哪按动了什么机关，桌面上弹起来一个方块，打开后竟是一个隐形的桌面显示屏。“监控却拍下了这样的画面。”  
众人闻言都凑到了屏幕前，鹿丸和宁次在前面挡得死死的，鸣人想挤也挤不进去，无奈在人墙外蹦蹦跳跳的囫囵看个了大概。  
只见画面上的黑衣青年过五关斩六将，三下五除二放倒了水户的所有保镖，而一旁的大蛇丸也伸手敏捷，根本不像个科研人员。只见监控上的大蛇丸将手伸到脑后，竟缓缓的撕下了自己的脸皮，变成了另一个人。  
几人这才明白了转寝所说的奇怪之处，这个大蛇丸是由他人伪装易容而成的，  
众人陷入了沉默中。  
“也就是说，”宁次抱起手臂，当他感到困惑时便会作出这个动作。“这次的事件并不指向大蛇丸了？”  
“也说不准，十多年前还是国家通缉的犯罪分子，突然摇身一变就成宝藏科学家了……”鹿丸在屋里打转，开始寻找起有用的线索，一边接过了宁次的话茬。“那家伙可邪乎的很。”  
正好鉴识科的人员此时也赶到了，宁次拍了拍手，把随行的警员都召集过来，给他们逐一布置了任务，“指纹，毛发，组织，能搜索到的都不要遗漏，全部带回科里交叉比对。”  
不多时鹿丸已经勘察过了一遍现场，他心思缜密，没有漏过任何一个细节，包括现场遗留的针管，办公室窗外的遗留的箭头。鹿丸的脑袋极灵光，在学校时就是团队智囊，很快便将嫌犯使用的绑架手法理顺了一遍，并分析了给在场的人听。  
该说的都让思维敏锐的鹿丸和宁次说完了，鸣人在屋里转了几圈，也没发现什么要补充的点。眼见着就快要收队了，鸣人百无聊赖的又去扫了一眼监控视频。

可就是这一眼，鸣人感到心脏猛的跳漏了一拍。  
他扑上前，双手紧紧的扳住了显示屏的两侧，他瞪大眼睛，鼻尖几乎都要贴到屏幕上。

不会吧？  
鸣人在心中呐喊着。

画面上的大蛇丸坐在椅子上，那名黑衣人立在他身旁，一边的保镖向两人举枪警告，却被黑衣人行云流水般的几招制服，连枪都被夺了去。  
鸣人颤抖的手指划过屏幕，时间轴拉回了保镖举枪前，画面上的黑衣人又一次制服了对手，又一次夺走了枪。鸣人尤嫌不够，他再一次回放，一次次回放，直到手指尖因为紧张而冰凉麻木。

不会是真的吧？

过去的篇章像落了一层薄灰的旧书，静静地躺在深水之下。这一刻回忆的手掌探进时间的长河，穿过一层层水雾和泡沫，触到了满是刻痕的陈旧封皮，然后从容得翻开了第一章。


	4. chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

那是平成25年的春天，正是樱花开放的季节。

“完了完了完了完了……”  
一头金发的漩涡鸣人喋喋不休的念叨着，一边拖着沉重的行李箱路狂奔在铺满了粉雪的小道上。

今天是木叶市立财政大学开学的日子，鸣人作为今年的大一新生，本该半小时前就坐在开学典礼的学生席位上聆听学校领导的训话，却因为前一晚太过兴奋而失眠，今早闹钟又坏了，此刻正着急忙慌得与时间赛着跑。

上世纪初，火之国还处于兵荒马乱的战争年代。在千手，宇智波，猿飞，志村四大家族的共同努力下，战乱得以平息。四大家族的领导者在火之国的中心建立了都城木叶市，并推选出第一任国家领袖千手柱间，时称火影。  
同时成立的木叶市立财经政法大学拥有国家最顶尖的教育水准，百年校史的它至今仍在为木叶市乃至整个火之国源源不断的输送着新生力量。  
时至今日，火影之位已经传到第三代猿飞日斩的手上，在他的带领下，火之国的教育，医疗，经济实力日益雄厚，在相邻的几个国家中无疑是最强的存在。  
在战火平息后的数十年间，最初作为创始者的四大家族中，猿飞和志村家族在警政界声名鹊起；千手家族人丁稀少，逐渐销声匿迹；而宇智波家族则淡出政界下海从商，到了宇智波富岳这一代，因为其在医疗药品行业的卓越成就，一时富甲一方，更是成为木叶政法大学背后最大的股东，甚至有人戏称这所大学就是宇智波的家族学院。  
这不，今年获得最大关注，传得沸沸扬扬的，便是入学新生中唯二两名免试录取的学生之一，宇智波家的天才少年。

然而今天的主角是两名保送生中的另一位——迟到的漩涡鸣人。  
漩涡鸣人出生于平成7年的秋天，他的父亲是一家报社的责任主编，母亲同样也是新闻工作者。原先幸福快乐的成长着的鸣人，在4岁那年遭遇了父母双亲意外身亡的家庭变故，从那之后他便跟着爷爷自来也，一名畅销成人小说家一同生活。  
在鸣人4岁之前的记忆中，其实对自来也并没有什么印象，父母去世后他甚至在福利院住了大半年的时间，才被不知道哪里冒出来的爷爷给接回了家。他脑海中对自来也的回忆多半是跟着他出入各种麻将场馆；或是大半夜接到电话去居酒屋领回喝的烂醉的爷爷；长大了一点后，甚至还被当成了自来也用来泡妞的僚机。这么看来，他确实算不上一个合格的长辈。  
这样的家庭氛围之下，鸣人自然长不成乖巧懂事热爱学习的好孩子。或许是因为缺乏关注，也可能是天性顽皮，习惯用拳脚解决一切难题的他，磕磕绊绊的读完了高中，还是个不折不扣的吊车尾。  
不过他顽皮归顽皮，却不是一个品行不端之人。高中结业考试结束那天，几乎交了白卷的他在打工时正在烦恼是不是该放弃读书提前工作了，一个蒙面抢匪打劫了他们便利店的收银，其他人都害怕引火烧身时，鸣人不顾危险冲上去与劫匪搏斗，凭借从小打架斗殴积攒的格斗经验，他虽然身中两处刀伤，但成功制服了犯罪分子。  
好在伤口不深且不致命，因祸得福的他得到三代目火影亲自颁发的“感动木叶见义勇为青年奖”，并且得到了木叶市立财政大学侦查学系的免试录取资格。

“下面有请新生代表春野樱同学为大家致辞。”  
门的那一头传来司仪洪亮的声音。  
在一片掌声中，鸣人站在礼堂外上气不接下气的望着紧闭的大门，倚着自己的行李箱，表情有些绝望。  
他提溜着箱子围着礼堂左右转了一圈，发现侧门也紧闭着，一个坐在门边抽烟的老师听到了动静，他朝鸣人喊道，“喂，那个黄毛，你是哪个系的新生？”  
鸣人为难的后退了两步，他见这位老师身形健壮，双颊蓄着络腮胡子，还有点儿面露凶光，看起来不是好说话的样子，生怕他会记下自己的名字通报给学系的老师。  
获得进入这样顶尖学院的学习资格，让鸣人早就下定决心痛改前非，他可不想在开学第一天就给大家留下不好的印象，想到这里，他不顾大胡子老师的追问，拖起箱子转身一溜烟的跑了个没影。  
可是缺席也不是办法呀。鸣人急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，在大楼里兜兜转转。没成想找了半天，真让他发现了礼堂后台的入口。  
他脑内灵光一闪，瞬时喜上眉梢。

按照计划，他可以从舞台的后台摸进去，然后从员工通道装作上洗手间迷路的学生混进观众席中，至于行李，他可以暂时藏在后台的哪个角落里，典礼结束后再去取回也不迟。  
本来一切都进行的十分顺利，可是当鸣人在后台的帷幕边藏好行李，正准备溜进会堂时，一个小插曲发生了。透过帷幕，他被舞台上正在向师生们致辞的春野樱吸引了目光。

那个女孩子有着一头比今天校园里绽放的樱花还要美的浅粉色长发，几缕阳光从礼堂两侧的彩绘玻璃透进来，交织成了一股纺着金线的薄纱，落在少女柔软的长发和莹润的嘴唇上，折射出细碎而闪烁的光芒。  
她手中捧着事先准备好的演讲稿，嘴角泌着浅浅的微笑，碧绿色的双眸清澈如水，一身西柚色的长裙清新甜美又充满元气，在春日的朝阳中像一朵迎风盛开的花朵。

鸣人看呆了。  
今天就是我遇见今生挚爱的日子，他在心中暗暗的决定。

“好小子！叫你还不理，原来跑这来了！”  
没等他细细回味初恋的奇妙感受，突如其来的呵斥声把鸣人吓了一跳，他连忙转身望去，发现是先前在礼堂外遇到的那个络腮胡子老师。  
“你这家伙，跑到后台来做什么？”大胡子朝他走过来，一边伸手要抓鸣人。  
“我我我我没有要做什么！我这就回座位上去！”鸣人边摆手边往后退，一个不小心，他被自己的行李箱绊了一脚，身体失去了平衡，他本能的伸出手向后撑了一把，却好巧不巧的一巴掌按在了舞台控制板的某个按钮上。

“……”

“喂，你……”老师也惊住了，两人面面相觑了两秒。

舞台上爆发出一声尖叫，刚才的按钮触动了舞台中央喷射干冰气体的开关，几股气流一起冲向台上发言的春野樱，将质地轻盈的雪纺裙摆吹飞起来，盖到了她自己头上。此刻她裙下的安全底裤被观众一览无余，顿时台下一片哗然。  
眼看着老师的脸色不好了，鸣人急忙起身想要解释，不料先前他摔倒时身体被几根杂乱的电源线缠住了，随着他的动作一大，背后的控制板上亮起了一连串指示灯。  
这下台上就更热闹了，音乐伴随着重重的鼓点响了起来，天花板上亮起了闪烁不停的七彩镭射光，原先端庄肃穆的礼堂顿时被衬得像个摇滚迪厅，春野樱脚下踩着的电动升降台也缓缓升起，她才惊魂未定的把裙子理好便一屁股跌倒，在漫天飘散下来的飘丝和碎彩带里，又哭又叫着被升到了半空中。  
礼堂里的学生们都沸腾了，他们站起身来，有喝倒彩的，有大笑个不停的，有随着音乐摇摆的，有担忧台上发言人处境的温柔女孩子，还有调皮的男生吹着不怀好意的口哨。老师们赶上台营救下了濒临崩溃的女孩，肇事者鸣人也被大胡子老师揪着耳朵拎到了台前。

在一片骚乱和指责声中，鸣人看见了学生席位中空着的原先属于自己的位置，感到了命运对自己的无情嘲弄。他感慨自己的大学生涯就这样在鸡飞狗跳中开启了新的篇章，惋惜自己可能还没来得及开始就被宣判了无期徒刑的恋情。  
而此时在鸣人的座位旁，一个黑发的男孩不似其他看热闹的学生，他好像刚刚打了个盹儿，这会子才醒过神来，望着台上的骚乱，他皱了皱眉露出了个嫌恶的表情，然后拎起自己的背包，逆着围上来看热闹的人流走了出去。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

拖着沉重的行李箱，鸣人垂头丧气的捂着被春野樱打肿的脸颊心情低落的往宿舍走去。给哭得上气不接下气的女孩土下座式的赔礼道歉，又接受了一顿老师的轮番批评，再出来时已经是午饭时分，一些赶早来学校的学生典礼前就已经去宿舍登记过，并且把行李安置好了，此时他们三三两两的拉着新结识的好朋友一起去食堂吃饭。  
迎着人群逆流而上的鸣人感叹着今天注定要饿肚子了，“会有拉面吗？窗口营业到几点呢？”鸣人自说自话着，不一会儿便来到了学生公寓的大楼前。

到底是火之国最有名的高等学府，学生宿舍采用4人一间的形势，每一间寝室都是拥有两间卧室和独立卫生间的套房，每个卧室睡两名学生，比起鸣人从前寄宿学校的六人间八人间好的不知道哪里去了。

“703……703……”他一路数着房间号，朝着自己的寝室走去。  
鸣人的爷爷是个浪子心性的小说家，整天不着家的在外面取材，鸣人很小的时候开始读寄宿学校。他的成绩不好，也没上过什么好的学校，因而他探头望着经过的一个个房间，屋内窗明几净，门厅和卧室都十分宽敞亮堂，这让他简直心花怒放。  
可就在他快要接近703号房间时，屋内传出来的对话却让他心情不怎么好了。

“7，8年过去了，这里的环境还是没什么改善啊。一间卧室要睡两个人，床铺这么狭小，桌椅也十分陈旧了。”那是一个低沉的中年男子的声音，听出来他对宿舍的环境并不是太满意，“其实学校离家近，你不是非要住校不可的，住在家里不是方便很多吗。”  
啥玩意儿啊？鸣人眉头一皱，心里纳闷道，这样的条件也叫做环境不好，这是什么家庭啊？  
嘀咕着鸣人进了门，他确认了自己住的是哪一间卧室，正要走过去看个究竟，发现已经有两个男生好奇得趴在他房门口往里看了。其中一个是扎着冲天马尾辫的三白眼奈良鹿丸，另一个是抱着一盒高级和果子吃个不停的小胖墩秋道丁次。两人是703号寝室住在另一间卧室的新生，见鸣人走过来，都很自觉的往两边挪了挪，给鸣人腾出看戏的位置。

“别这么说啊旦那，孩子们都在呢。”鸣人闻声望去，看到一对中年夫妇的背影，男的身材挺拔，穿着剪裁合身的高定西服，女的则穿着一套米白色绘花鸟的付下和服，漆黑的长发盘成整齐的发髻，只在鬓边别了一朵小小的紫阳花珠饰，看着端庄素雅，十分有格调。那中年女人的声音很轻柔，虽是嗔怪的语气，却没有咄咄逼人的气势，“佐助不要怪爸爸，他也是为了你好。”

新室友，名字叫做佐助吗……鸣人喃喃道。

佐助半坐着靠在房内的书桌边，他被父母亲的背影挡着，因而鸣人第一时间并没有看到他，只隐约可见他脑后翘起的黑发在母亲的肩头时不时的晃动着，面对刚才父亲的问话，他一时没有搭腔。  
“真的想好了吗，要上这个专业。”佐助的父亲又接着问，“侦查学可是十分辛苦的，爸爸还是去和学校说一声，让你转去读金融吧。”  
“为什么我非要换不可呢？鼬当初入学的时候，你们不是都很支持的吗？”佐助发话了，大约是因为情绪有些激动，他语速很快，和他的父亲针锋相对般，说话也不是很客气。  
母亲马上揉了揉他的头发，像是安抚一只炸毛的小黑猫，“哥哥是哥哥，你是你啊。还有，不许直接喊哥哥的名字哦。”  
“有什么关系，反正他也听不到。”嘁了一声，佐助不服气的嘟哝着。  
没等父亲再说什么，一个新加入的声音打断了他们，“老爷，夫人，小少爷的行李都已经提上来了，您看放在哪里合适？”  
趴在门口偷看的三人回头一看，一个穿着制服司机模样的男人提着两只大大的行李箱站在玄关。  
“拿进房间里来吧。”佐助的母亲转过身来，她的五官非常精致，大眼睛高鼻梁，唇形优美皮肤白净，尽管上了些年纪，可是那股从容温和的气质让她无论在什么样的条件下都当得起美人二字。她轻柔的指示司机放下了行李，接着就看到了门边新加入的鸣人。  
“呀，你就是漩涡鸣人君吧。”她笑眯眯的说，突然她像是想起了什么，弯腰一边从一旁的手提袋中拿出了一个与丁次手中的和果子一样的包装盒。这时佐助也好奇的从她身后探出了脑袋，露出和母亲非常相似的脸庞。而当他看见鸣人时，他们双方都愣了一下。  
鸣人惊讶对方就是那个在典礼上睡觉，然后趁着骚乱溜号的小白脸。  
佐助则为新室友是个麻烦精而感到头疼。  
“鸣人君，”佐助的母亲把那盒包装精美的和果子递到鸣人面前，笑着说，“这是阿姨的一点心意，你们今后要好好相处哦，我们家佐助就拜托你了。”  
从小调皮捣蛋总是挥着拳头打出前路的鸣人很少被这样温柔的对待，他不好意思的红了脸，接过点心盒，心中对这个和蔼的中年女人增添了无数好感。他不禁在心中畅想，假如自己的双亲还在，假如他也有妈妈，是不是就能长久的感受到这份令人心暖的温柔了。  
“好了吧，我已经决定了，不会再改变了。”佐助的逐客令打断了鸣人的白日梦，他的声线冷冰冰的，有种拒人千里的味道，“爸爸妈妈还有工作的吧？”  
佐助的父亲还想说些什么，被夫人扯了扯衣袖制止了。  
“那我们就先回去了哦，在学校要照顾好自己，钱不够了给止水大哥说。”像全天下所有妈妈一样，临别之际佐助的母亲有说不完的叮咛嘱咐，在丈夫再三催促下才含着泪花依依不舍的回去了。

送走了佐助的父母，鸣人与身旁两个小伙伴面面相觑了一会儿，小声问，“这家伙什么来头啊？”  
“全市高中联考第一名保送进来的，”鹿丸打了个哈欠，意味深长的说，“毕竟是那个宇智波家族嘛……和我们小老百姓不一样的。丁次，走啊吃饭去了。”他招呼了小胖子，又朝鸣人抬了抬下巴，懒洋洋的说：“你呢黄毛，要一起吗？”  
“好呀好呀，那我先去放行李。”鸣人欢快的答道，他提着箱子走进卧室，看到佐助斜靠着半躺在床上，正拿着一本小说随意的翻着。  
也不知出于什么原因，鸣人猫手猫脚的放好了行礼，内心就要不要开口和这个看起来不太好相处的室友打招呼做起了极大的心理斗争，想着今后毕竟也要相处整整四年，一直是这种氛围那也太尴尬了，他犹豫着开口问道。  
“那个……我们要去食堂了，你也还没吃吧，要不要一起来？”  
“不用了。”佐助看着手上的书本，头也没抬淡淡的回道。  
鸣人吃了闭门羹，当下有些不高兴了，他叉起腰不快的说，“我说你啊，人家同你说话时看着对方是基本的礼貌吧！”  
对于鸣人的指责，佐助不予理会，而是抬起手挑衅般的掏了掏耳朵。  
受到轻视的鸣人大为火光，联想到佐助在礼堂里对他露出的嫌弃表情，对自己父母不耐烦的态度，又想起今天的遇到的一切不顺和收到佐助母亲问候时不甘的心情，他直指佐助大声批判道，“不过是仗着出身好，你这是什么目中无人的态度啊！”  
“你爸爸妈妈对你那么好，亲自送你来入学，对他们那么不耐烦你的良心不会痛嘛？”  
佐助这才望向了鸣人，他脸上露出吃惊的表情，同时微微坐起了身。正当鸣人以为他被说动了，意识到错误了，想要感激自己的提点了时，佐助眨了眨眼睛，认真的说道。

“跟你有什么关系？”

开学的第一天，对于自己的新室友，鸣人在心里下了结论。

真是太令人讨厌了。


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6.  
  
  
真的是太令人讨厌了。  
  
骄傲的宇智波佐助长了一张无可挑剔的漂亮脸蛋。刚入学不久的军训时，明明大家都穿着脏兮兮的迷彩服灰头土脸着，可就有一批隔壁学系的小迷妹聚在操场边远远的议论着他。出身名门家财万贯，会说三门外语，脑袋瓜子又灵光，老师教授的内容听一遍就能理解消化，考试时总是第一个交卷。  
  
相比之下漩涡鸣人的境况就差多了。十几年的吊车尾纵然努力也不能一朝就飞上枝头变成凤凰，更多的时候他仍然还是任课老师拎出来批评的典型。不仅如此，鸣人因为见义勇为而被保送的身份还成了同学们口中的笑料，对于他一直想找佐助麻烦的行为，他们无一例外的说着，  
  
“不自量力。”  
  
尽管鸣人一直乐此不疲的向佐助下着挑战书，可每当鸣人放了一堆狠话，想要在他面前一显身手好好教训他一顿时，就会发现自己居然哪里都不如他。而佐助面对鸣人单方面的宣战，态度也没有太谦和，对于鸣人糟糕的学习成果他总是不吝于将自己的不屑之情摆到台面上来。  
  
有一回射击课上，两人分到一起对练枪支的拼装，鸣人总是记不住每个部件的名称和用途。当佐助又一次用模型枪抵住了鸣人的脑门，而摆在鸣人面前的仍是一堆未组装完成的零件时，他骄傲的望着鸣人，下巴微微抬起，用他不怀好意的清冷声线笑着说，“与其整天想着打败我，不如多花点时间做好功课，对吧？”末了贱兮兮的补上一句，“吊车尾的。”  
鸣人忍无可忍，他扯过佐助握枪的手，趁着对方还没反应过来，一口咬住了他的胳膊。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！走开走开！！给我松口你！！！”爱干净的佐助冷不丁被糊了一手的口水，顿时整个人从脚趾尖到头发梢都像过电一般怵得发毛，他顾不得一贯沉默冷静的形象，一边惊恐的后退，一边揪住鸣人的头发想把他扯开。  
撅起来像头牛的鸣人被扯得头皮变形也不肯松口，嘴里含糊不清的吐出诸如不会放弃啊，休想之类的话。他们推搡间被对方绊倒，就这样嘴连着手在地上纠缠翻滚着，直到任课老师跑过来把两人强行分开。  
  
又或是之后的体能训练课上，佐助刚走进训练场就意识到气氛不对，每一个路过他身边的人都投来带着笑意的暧昧的目光，同班的犬冢牙更是毫不掩饰的指着他捧腹大笑，“哈哈哈哈别说，还真挺像的！”  
佐助冷着脸一头雾水的穿过众人，这才发现鸣人已经早早的开始了训练，他打着赤膊，一头金发在清晨的阳光下闪闪发亮，此刻正挥洒着青春的汗水，浑身是劲的捶打着一个沙包。  
沙包上被画了一张六亲不认拽上天的简笔画脸，套着佐助常穿的那件深蓝色卫衣，衣服上还用马克笔写了大大的宇智波佐助几个字。  
  
佐助气不打一处来，他朝鸣人大吼了一声，“你有病吧！”然后扑上去又同他滚成了一团。  
  
  
不久后全校都知道了，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助两个人不对付。  
  
  
鸣人和同寝室的奈良鹿丸和秋道丁次关系很好，三个人会在上午的课间跑到楼下的小食堂买两串团子吃吃，有时候来不及吃早饭的鸣人就在这里泡他的速食面。  
好像昨天还是清爽的秋天，今天就突然降温了，他们换上了厚外套，顶着初冬凛冽的寒风闪进了温暖的屋子里。  
  
“今天真是好冷啊。”  
鸣人搓着手朝柜台后的老婆婆热情的打招呼，熟稔的从货架上拿了一桶杯面，自顾自跑进柜台后面打开水去了，老婆婆嗔怪的捏了鸣人的耳朵一把，一边笑眯眯的从关东煮的锅里舀出一个鸡蛋放进鸣人碗里。  
“你们要吃什么啊？”鸣人朝着后面进来的鹿丸和丁次喊道。  
“大冷天的果然最适合关东煮了……”丁次叹道，闻着高汤的香气口水都快掉了下来，说话间已经点了三碗最大容量的关东煮。  
鹿丸依旧是一副没精打采睡眠不足的样子，朝鸣人随意挥了挥手，“我就不要了，看你们两个吃这么多已经够饱了。”  
  
在等泡面的漫长三分钟里，鸣人的眼睛不老实的四处提溜着，大约是因为骤然降温没什么人愿意出来，今天的小食堂有些冷清，除了他们便没几个人了，那些平日里叽叽喳喳着抱团讨论星座运势和恋爱桃花的女孩子们也都没有出现。  
他在角落里望见一个熟悉的背影。  
是宇智波佐助坐在那里。他脑后的头发仍然倔强的翘起来一片，身上穿着单薄的线衫，正趴在桌上写着什么东西。但似乎写的不是很流畅，他时不时倒转笔尖，用另一头的橡皮去大幅度的擦拭纸面上写的不满意的段落，又或者干脆直起身子停笔不写了。  
  
从入学仪式到现在已经大半年过去了，佐助仿佛仍然是独身一人。一个人上学，一个人吃饭，一个人晨跑，好像别人的事都与他没有什么关系。  
  
鸣人发现他瘦削的双肩突然剧烈的抖动了一下，然后扯过一旁的纸巾用力的揩了揩鼻子。是感冒了吗？鸣人一时间有些心软了，可转念想起了之前打的架受的气，鸣人又赌气的在心里说，都这么冷了还不多穿件衣裳，活该冻死他。  
  
一旁的鹿丸和丁次正在讨论头一天的课程内容，面对丁次一个个疑问，鹿丸都不厌其烦的向他讲解，丁次也由衷的称赞鹿丸的聪明。看着两人融洽和睦的样子，鸣人忍不住感慨道：“唉，要是也给我一个这样好相处的室友就好了！”  
他看了一眼鹿丸身旁憨态可掬的丁次，涅涅捏地奸笑着说，“不然鹿丸你就委屈一下，把丁次换给我吧！”  
丁次却变了脸色，他一把揽过鹿丸的脖子，郑重其事的警告鸣人，“那不行，我和鹿丸是一被子的好兄弟，你可别想拆散我们。”  
“好恶心啊……我什么时候和你睡一被子了。”  
  
三人相互调侃着，眼见快要开始下一堂课了，鹿丸开始催促两人速战速决。像是突然想起了什么事，鹿丸顺嘴问道，“上回的事怎么了结的？阿斯玛不是把你们两个都拎走了。”  
“哪回的事啊？”  
“你把沙包画成佐助的样子，结果挨了揍的那回。”  
“哦——还能怎么样，给我好一通训呗。”鸣人嘴里嚼着拉面，囫囵说道。  
“那你可好了，”鹿丸在一旁撑着脑袋看着两人吃，闻言朝着小食堂的角落努了努嘴，“我听说那边可是挨了通报批评被要求写检讨的，这会儿正烦着呢吧。”  
“把他给逼的主动动手，你也够行的啊。”  
鸣人噎了一口，“不会吧？”他望向远处那个有些单薄的背影，“他家里不是很有钱吗，这种事随便就能摆平的吧？”  
“谁知道呢……不过啊，”鹿丸看着鸣人目光的方向，和他有些复杂的眼神顿时了然于心，又继续说道，“那次的事……其实是你有点儿过了。”  
  
“你不是说想要个好相处的室友吗，很多时候这都是相互的。”  
  
  
  
“来。”老婆婆把一杯热牛奶放到佐助手旁。  
佐助望了一眼还冒着热气的杯子，他放下了手中正写着的检讨书，抬头看着婆婆不解道，“我没有点饮料。”  
“是有人买给你的。”老婆婆和蔼的说，“是好朋友吧，快趁热喝，你看你鼻子都冻红了。”   
佐助心不在焉的应了，他朝着婆婆道了谢，回身向背后望去，可那里已经空空如也了。  
  
  
那一天的下午是侦查学科的学生练习擒拿格斗的自习课，距离几人开学已经过去大半年了。  
正巧那天三代目火影猿飞日斩和警政署的署长志村团藏，在校长纲手的陪同下来学校视察。三代目路过训练场时，瞧见二年级的日向宁次同李洛克的对练，被宁次的八卦柔拳和李洛克充满力量的刚拳对决勾起了兴趣，便招呼同行的团藏与纲手两人一起多看了会儿。  
听说了三代目火影在训练馆观看学生对练，许多其他学系的同学也都抱着看热闹的心态赶了过来，一时间把训练馆围得水泄不通。  
前边过了几组学生，轮到丁次时，他见人多了自己也跟着紧张起来，与搭手的鹿丸互相行了礼，就杵在原地不敢动了。  
  
“来啊，丁次。”鹿丸站在他对面，他摊开双手朝丁次招了两下。  
围观的学生们交头接耳的议论着，鹿丸本就是在新人中十分被看好的优等生，又见丁次一直迟疑着不肯动手，有些不好听的话便飘进了两人耳朵里，被质疑的丁次更加怯场，他望着鹿丸有些手足无措，连基本的起手架势都忘记怎么做了。  
“啧，别管他们怎么说，丁次，听我的。” 鹿丸又一次坚定的重复道，“听我的就是了。”  
丁次一咬牙，顾不了那么多了，他大喝一声朝鹿丸冲锋过去，心里已经做好了被击倒的准备，而令人意想不到的是，在丁次的攻势下，鹿丸只能勉强的闪躲，几招之内便被擒住，更是“顺势”让丁次打出了个漂亮的背摔。躺倒在地上，鹿丸抱住脑袋夸张的大喊着：“别打了别打了，我认输了！”  
突然的爆冷让大家都有点儿摸不着头脑，正在他们都七嘴八舌的议论时，丁次赶忙跑上前把鹿丸扶了起来，他急着想向鹿丸解释，可鹿丸却伸出手指抵在嘴唇上示意他无需多说，然后朝他露出了一个安心的微笑。  
一旁看台上那个蓄着络腮胡子的格斗老师阿斯玛也爽朗得大笑了起来，他指了指鹿丸对身旁一个看着小黄书的银发老师大声说，“这小子我要了。”  
戴着面罩的银发老师名叫旗木卡卡西，他闻言懒懒的抬起头朝台下望去，这时候被喊到名字的鸣人和佐助刚好走了上来。  
“哦……”卡卡西发出意味深长的感叹，一边合上了从不离手的亲热天堂。  
“是他们两个啊。”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

香磷在后座伸了个大大的拦腰，“可算完成任务了——”  
她探身凑到前面副驾瘫坐着的佐助身边，用魅惑的声线在他耳边轻轻说，“要不要我们两人一起去喝一杯，庆祝一下？”  
一旁开着车的水月爆发出杠铃般的笑声，“佐助是铁定不会同你去的，你还不如邀我呢，我一下子心情好就同意了也说不定。”  
“爱来不来吧。”香磷不屑的发出啧声便不去理会他了，转身又去搂坐在她身旁的重吾，“我们老幺会陪姐姐一起的吧？”  
“我还没满20岁呢。”重吾弟弟打着手游，头也不抬一口回绝了。  
“是么，”香磷1秒变了脸，箍紧了重吾的脖子阴测测的威胁道，“你要是不来的话……我就只好装成你学校老师给你寄宿家庭的婶婶打电话喽，我就说，你在外面花天酒泡女大学生，半夜不回家去便利店买套……”  
“行了行了行了！”重吾给整的一脑门冷汗，他忙不迭去捂香磷的嘴，“姑奶奶，能不瞎说了吗啊，我去还不行？”  
“香磷，”水月打断了后排的二人转，“水户门炎已经安排妥当了？”  
香磷停下了嬉闹的动作，扶正了有些歪掉的眼镜，“先前多由也已经过来把人带走了，诺，酬金都已经到账了。”说着她还朝水月扬了扬手机。  
“那就好，佐助，我把你放在旅馆门口就好了吧？”  
佐助默不作声只是点了点头。  
“你也要来啊？”香磷冷哼了一声，“先说好哦，水月。各买各的单，我可不会再替你付账了。  
“哈，这回要不是我你就完蛋了我跟你说，”水月嬉皮笑脸的同香磷扯起了皮，“还不好好犒劳犒劳我。”  
“说什么呢你？”香磷不满的为自己辩护道，“我的计算绝对没有问题，一定是有其他的……”  
“blablablablablabla，总而言之就是笨女人，蠢女人……”  
“我鲨了你！”香磷扑上前一只胳膊跨过了前座，死死卡住水月的喉咙。  
“喂你，我开车呢！给，给我松开！”水月被一记锁喉卡得呼吸困难，腾出手来想掰开香磷的钳制，失去控制的车开始在街上跑起了蛇形。为了自己的安全考虑，重吾想上前拉架却被香磷无情推飞。  
一旁闭目养神的佐助给吵得头疼，见身旁两人又开始了日常掐架，他叹了口气伸出一只手把住了方向盘，这才让车重新开上正轨。水月见有人接盘，干脆彻底放手，跟香磷扯头发的扯头发，掐胳膊的掐胳膊，打得不可开交。  
佐助这才注意到，不知不觉间车已经开过了母校的大门。  
他望着阔别已久的木叶，望着眼前熟悉又陌生的景色，思绪陷入了过往的回忆中。

六年前的那天清晨，佐助也是这样坐在副驾上听着循环播放的音乐出神。一只手冷不丁的伸过来摘下了他的耳机，有些冰凉的手指不经意触碰到他的脸颊。佐助打了个激灵，本能的向一旁闪躲开，不悦得望向身旁驾驶座上开着车的宇智波鼬。  
“怎么了？”  
“怎么了，”鼬目视前方，他边操控着方向盘，一边抽出空来看了他一眼，“叫你好几声了，也不搭理我。”  
佐助从鼬的手中夺回了自己的耳机，只是没有重新戴上，而是捏在手里把玩着。

自从鼬大学毕业进入法院工作后，就一直同父亲的关系有些紧张。后来为了工作方便他在单位附近租了一套单身公寓，之后便很少回家了。前不久他升任了地区法院的副检察长，此时的鼬不过刚满26岁，在旁人眼里再没有比他更加年少有为的人了。而在佐助看来，上一回鼬回家还是去年的新年，他赌气的想，这种不近人情的工作狂哥哥真是不要也罢了。

“哥哥好不容易请假回来一趟，你就是这么对我的？”眼见着快要过马路，路边的交通灯只剩3秒了，鼬索性踩了一脚刹车停下来，专心与弟弟说话。  
“我怎么对你了？”佐助装模作样的打着太极，说话间抬起两条大长腿，球鞋上连着泥巴带着土的架到了副驾前的仪表台上，嘴里还叽里咕噜的嘟囔着，“我还什么事儿都没干呢。”  
鼬见他不成形的糟蹋自己的爱车也不气恼，心里只觉得好笑，“就这么气我没去你的入学仪式？”  
“哪儿能啊，宇智波鼬大检察官日理万机，三过家门都不入，我又算……”没等他说完，佐助也意识到了自己话语中快冲破车顶的酸意，实在太过失态了，他立刻住了口，脸上微微的泛起红来。  
倒是没有介意弟弟的言语攻击，鼬打量着佐助鼻梁上贴着的纱布，“在学校同人打架了？”  
“不算是……”闻言摸了摸鼻子，他想起了那个不按套路出牌的吊车尾和自己的一时大意，佐助不甘的啧了一声。  
“意外而已。”  
“都打破相了，这是什么意外。”  
此刻的鼬是有一些愠怒的，这个弟弟从来到人世的那一刻起，自己就陪伴在身边，因为是家族的老幺，大家平日里捧在手心都怕捂坏了的那种，好好地上着学，有一天突然满脸血污的回到家，这叫人看了怎么不来火。  
“叫漩涡鸣人是吧？”  
佐助警惕起来，“你想干嘛？”随后他一怔，自己虽然受了伤，可是并没有同家里人提起是因为什么，而鼬脱口而出就是鸣人的名字。他的声音冷了下来，语气也带上了嘲讽。  
“你平时不回家，学校里耳目倒是挺多的。”

得，这话题又绕回了原点。

鼬叹了口气。“你还小，有很多事情你都不知道。”  
“那你告诉我啊？”  
一记直球打的鼬不知所措。  
在人精的社会里混久了，他学会了太多虚与委蛇的谈话套路，与他打交道的人也多是遵守着什么话能说什么话不能说的基本交流原则，面对无畏无知开门见山的质问，他欲言又止，憋了半天也只说了一句，  
“下次吧。”  
佐助也是恼火的很，他对鼬的质问是带着风的硬拳头，可是一拳下去的就像砸在棉花上，对方轻描淡写的一句下次再说，便卸掉了自己意图攻击的全部力量。他被鼬一噎，原本已经抱起手生闷气了，可越想越不是滋味，他干脆支起身子转向鼬的方向，大声说：  
“我就不明白了，到底有什么工作需要你一年也不回一次家，还有你和爸爸，你们之间到底怎么了，从那一次开始就……”  
交通灯变成了绿色，鼬一脚油门踩下去，车子突然发动，佐助话还没说完，便被动力势能向后一推，哎哟一声被摁回了椅背上。  
“坐好。”鼬轻声提醒。车子无声的开了一小段路，缓缓的驶进了学校门口的主干道。  
“原谅我，佐助。”鼬迟疑再三，还是开口了，“我现在还不能告诉你，可是我能保证的是这么做都是为了……”  
“停车！”眼见前面就是校门口了，佐助急忙说。  
鼬不解的看了他一眼，“不是还没到么。”  
“停车吧。”佐助在学校已经够惹眼的了，这回鼬执意送自己，要是再让人看到自己坐着这种挂着政府部门牌照的豪车来学校，不知道背后又会有多少风言风语。  
鼬无奈的把车开到路边停下，佐助一手扯过背包背上，另一手搭上了车门的把手，顿了顿，他抛下了一句：“反正你总有那么多理由。”  
看着佐助蹦下车就要走了，鼬忍不住喊了一声他的名字。  
“又怎么了？”佐助探回车里，他一手扳在门框上，皱着眉头有些不耐的样子。  
兄弟两人对视片刻，鼬发现弟弟是真的比记忆中长大了不少，他不再是那个拽着鼬的衣服不许任何人抢走哥哥的小哭包了，脸颊也没了带着婴儿肥鼓鼓囊囊的样子，手臂因为长个子抽条而迅速消瘦，显露出肌肉结实的线条，整个人像一根正抽着穗子的稻禾，以肉眼可见的速度蓬勃生长。  
鼬更加下定了要坚持走下去的决心，他明白，只有自己在外面经历了风吹雨打，温室里的植物才能无忧无虑的长大。

“要保护好自己，别让妈妈担心。”鼬说着，一边点着自己的鼻子意有所指。  
佐助的神情立刻柔软了下来，到底是年轻的孩子，他的脾气来得快，去得也快。难得的兄弟相聚就要结束了，时间是这样短暂。这不是他一直期盼的吗，佐助想。犹豫再三，他还是有些别扭的说话了。  
“你也是，路上小心……哥哥。”

要保护好自己吗……  
佐助在心里重复着鼬的嘱托，不由自主的轻抚自己受伤的鼻梁。

那也没有办法啊，他想，谁叫对方是那个难缠又烦人的吊车尾呢。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
当鸣人和佐助面对面走到训练场的正中央，引发了围观的学生们的又一次骚动。春野樱和她的室友山中井野也在人群中，樱是医科新生，井野主修心理学，两个女孩子抱着“说不定有好男人哦”的想法，手拉着手赶来凑热闹。  
  
“这是不是保送生大战保送生啊，哈哈！”  
“什么保送生啊，不就是头脑简单四肢发达的杠头么。”  
“我瞧着四肢发达也打不过那个宇智波。”  
“谁说不是呢，宇智波家的小子虽然整天拽的二五八万似的，倒还有几分实力，我站他。”  
“知道吗，我朋友是他们班的，这个漩涡鸣人哪天不在课堂上搞事情，他们都要烧高香喽。”  
  
身旁的学生们说着都吃吃笑起来，有一个尤嫌不足，嘴里不干不净的扯开了鸣人的孤儿身世，又说起教养不教养的难听话。樱和井野在一旁听着，不免都皱起了眉头，只不过同鸣人没什么交情，井野虽然看不惯这些人背后嘴碎的样子，倒也没有为鸣人说话的想法。  
“你说尼玛什么呢，”樱却忍不住了，她一手扯过那个男生的领子，朝他大骂，“不说话没人当你是哑巴！”  
“你是哪里来的臭鱼烂……”那个男生还想出言不逊，樱手上一用力，揪着领子直接将那个男生提溜起来，那人挣扎了几下，可樱的手钳得死死的怎么也挣脱不开。眼看自己双脚都离开了地面，整个人被悬在半空中，被樱的怪力震慑的男生识相的住了口，换上了谄媚的口气，“我这不是不知道他是姐姐你的朋友嘛……下，下不为例？好吗？”  
“滚！”樱嫌恶的放开了他，那男生一溜烟的就跑了开，嘴里还叽里咕噜的咒骂着，樱也不搭理他了，只是气鼓鼓的抱起了胳膊，继续看向训练场上的两人。  
“你怎么替他出头啊，”井野凑到樱耳朵旁悄声说，“上回不是那家伙害你在入学仪式上出洋相的嘛。”  
樱咬了咬嘴唇，她是个用功的好学生，每一晚几乎都在图书馆学习到很晚，因而每一晚她看完书回寝室，路过空荡荡的操场时，她都会看到在那里跑圈的鸣人，他披星戴月着，跑到大汗淋漓几近虚脱，四肢并用也要到达终点，几乎夜夜如此。  
在那许多个寂静的夜晚里，她总会在操场的铁网边驻足片刻，她并没有因此对鸣人产生好感，或是原谅他之前的莽撞，她只是小声说，“我就是觉得那些人这么说他……有点儿不公平。”  
  
训练场中央的鸣人和佐助战况十分胶着。  
佐助的进攻如同疾风骤雨，他的动作招式漂亮，身形灵巧并懂得出虚招骗出对方漏洞；而鸣人的攻击大开大合，每一次出拳仿佛都带着劲风，看着吓人，但目的性太强，反倒很好躲过。  
两人前期尚能打得有来有回，渐渐地佐助便占了上风，他频频利用鸣人攻击的破绽击中他的腰腹和肩臂，又在鸣人面门虚晃一拳，骗得鸣人只顾防守头面，随即一脚命中他毫无设防的腹部，顿时将他踹得后退了好几步。场外一片欢呼，有女孩子兴奋的尖叫起了佐助的名字。  
“豁……有点东西。”一旁看台上的卡卡西老师玩味的摸起下巴，一边打量着气定神闲的佐助，“像我当年的风范。”  
“哟，这可稀奇了。”他身边一个波浪卷发的美女老师饶有兴致的接过话头，“难得有我们卡卡西老师也能看得上的学生啊。”  
阿斯玛也调侃道，“你就给他点面子吧，红。纲手校长发话了，这家伙今年要是再不带班，就自己卷铺盖回老家种地去。”  
一群教职工们闻言都笑了起来，卡卡西倒也不恼，只是把目光又转向了另一边的鸣人。此时的鸣人正捂着肚子半跪在地上，整个人因为疼痛蜷缩了起来，半晌没有动静。  
  
“日斩啊……这就是你亲自批的保送生？”一直观望着的志村团藏发话了，语气中明显带着不屑的味道，“资质平庸，恐怕难成大器啊。”  
三代目不置可否，他反问团藏，“何为大器？”  
团藏不假思索，笃定的回答，“自然是拥有大才干，能干大事业的人。”  
“呵呵……我不这么认为，”三代目笑了笑，他年纪很大了，说话的时候颤颤巍巍的，但语气却很坚定，“退中有进，进中有退，身处逆境中亦能坚守本心，我想为人如此，方能称之大器。”  
团藏不以为然，“都是一些理想之言罢了，没有能力和手段，如何将理想付诸现实。”他向台下的佐助投去赞许的目光，“我瞧着宇智波家的小鬼倒是不错，就该多招些这样的孩子才好。”  
“我们先看。”三代目未做盖棺定论，而是示意团藏继续看下去。  
  
场下的鸣人此时已经缓过神来，撑着地缓缓站起了身，他抬起头望向对面的佐助，用力擦了一把脸，低声说道。  
“再来！”  
这一回鸣人转换了战术，不再一味的莽攻，而是转攻为守。鸣人虽然不太懂得灵活运用攻击招式，但防守的要领却记得很牢，加之他平时不懈的训练体能，身体素质已经非常过硬了。  
而那边厢佐助眼见着自己的硬攻在他面前无法奏效，逐渐有些急躁起来，手上也开始出现了失误。  
他原本想一个侧踢将鸣人扣倒，可鸣人支起手臂抗下他这一脚，身体虽然一颤却没有被击倒，反而反手擒住了佐助的脚腕。佐助心下一惊，急忙想把腿收回来，却被鸣人紧紧钳住无法挣脱，鸣人见势将手中脚腕向下一扭，佐助一个吃痛身体失去了平衡，攻击的架势也被打乱了。正当他抬手护住胸前，以为鸣人会当胸踹来一脚时，鸣人却用上了另一只手，双手抄抱起了佐助的小腿，然后使出浑身力气，扣紧胳膊原地转了一个满圈，把佐助的身体整个甩飞了出去。  
佐助毫无设防的被重重扔到地上，鸣人的这一摔带着转圈的加速度，实打实的重创了他，他浑身的骨架此刻仿佛被摔散了一样疼的吱吱作响，使他趴在地上半天没能爬起来。  
  
这一回情况调了个儿，原先笃定鸣人一定坚持不过两招的观众们都惊呆了，人群里的樱和井野也吃惊于战局的突然转寰，与边上的同学们七嘴八舌的讨论起来。而看台上的老师和一些懂行的学生则看出了门道。  
  
因为两个人身高差不多，但体型却大不一样。佐助长手长脚但身材瘦削，看着总有种经不起打击的样子，而鸣人膀阔腰圆的，相比之下则结实健壮许多，两个人身体蕴含着截然不同的力量。  
起先鸣人求胜心切只会莽攻，因而处处都是破绽，几乎被佐助吊起来打。可当他明白了自己的优势所在，并着重于防守之后，佐助就像面对一个软硬不吃的铁王八壳，一直利用灵活身法和迅雷般速度弥补力量的不足，并以此占据上风的他，此刻反倒拿鸣人没办法了，甚至还被抓住空隙反打一套，差点失去了再度站起来的能力。  
这真的还是那个初入学时谁都能把他摁在地上锤的废柴吊车尾吗？佐助咬牙不可置信的望向鸣人逆着光巍然而立的身影，第一次自下而上的仰视着他。  
一旁的裁判老师走上前，这老师黑眼圈很重，一副病怏怏的样子，边咳嗽边问趴跪在地上的佐助，“结束了吗，还能站起来吗。”  
“能！”  
佐助闻言大喝一声，他支撑着勉强站直了身体，望向鸣人的漆黑眸子里没了平时的淡然和冷漠，取而代之的是充满了怒气的火光。  
鸣人咧嘴一笑，先前看到佐助倒地时心中一闪而过的担忧彻底消散，对方站起来，还是那个骄傲的不可一世的讨厌鬼。  
“来啊！”鸣人重新摆开了架势，笑着说。  
  
“你瞧，”三代目带着些许得意的语气说，“资质平庸的人也能拥有无限的可能性，正因为他的起点太低，成长的空间反而不可估量呢。”  
团藏也被鸣人的这一记反攻惊住了，不由得重新审视起这个被他小看的吊车尾。  
  
这时的鸣人和佐助又过了十数招，鸣人在你来我往的对拳中逐渐摸出了门路，开始有样学样的也打起了虚招。一直维持着高速运动的佐助逐渐感到了体力不支，他对自己的身体有着足够清楚的了解，明白再拖下去结果一定会是铁王八鸣人不战而胜，他必须迅速做个了断了。  
胜负就在此一举，佐助想着。他后退了几步，开始加速向鸣人冲去。  
突然改变的攻势让鸣人有些摸不着头脑，他看不明白佐助的意图，只好朝他迎面挥出一拳，不料佐助迅速低头闪躲开，同时握住鸣人的胳膊，并以此作为支撑点，整个人腾空跃起。他的左腿跨过鸣人的头顶卡在鸣人肩头，右腿紧跟其后夹住他的后颈，借助助跑产生的冲力和腰间肌肉群，他的上身在空中顺时针高速旋转了三百六十度，同时带动下身的力量，将被绞首的鸣人腾空拧起，狠狠的摔了个底朝天。  
边上围观的老师们咻得站起了身，吃惊得望向场中的两人。  
“喂……”阿斯玛口中的烟头都快叼不住了，他伸手拍了拍与他隔着一个座位的绿色紧身衣男子。“阿凯，我没看错吧？”  
这一招是马伽格斗术中难度系数极高的一个招式，由于力道和姿势都极难把控，因此没有绝对的资质，使用者常常控制不了平衡自己头朝下摔个底朝天，即便是高年级甚至毕业生都不一定能成功完成，而面前这个大一新生竟能运用自如，这在课程的安排上已经是绝对的超纲再超纲。  
“这小子，到底是什么人啊……”连一旁的格斗体术高手迈特凯老师也不由惊叹道。  
在一瞬间的噤声之后，场边的学生们沸腾了。  
鸣人的后背结结实实的砸到地面上，尽管训练场上铺了缓冲用的PVC垫，可剪刀腿形成的绞力已经足够让他摔得眼冒金星了。  
来不及享受成功的满足，佐助深知补刀的重要性，他没有给鸣人回过神的机会，一个翻身骑上鸣人的胸口，同时左手蓄起了拳头，对准了鸣人的面门想给他最后一击。  
  
可这一拳却没能落下去。  
  
“快趁热喝了。”  
“是好朋友吧？”  
  
小食堂那个老婆婆的话在佐助耳畔响起。  
佐助一个激灵，仿佛大梦初醒，他看了看身下摔懵了的鸣人，又看了看自己撺紧的拳头，像是突然被抚平了炸毛的猫，他的眼睛恢复了淡然的神色，因为紧张而耸起双肩放松下来，然后缓缓的松开了握拳的手。  
而鸣人在恍惚中睁开了眼睛，天花板上挂着的白炽灯晃了他的眼睛，大脑同这灯光一般空白一片。从自己被绞首的那一刻起，他切实的意识到了两人之间的差距，他在心里轻叹道，啊……到底是被叫做天才的人啊。  
  
可是为什么？  
  
耳朵里飘进了刺耳的声音。  
  
“唉，到底还是不行嘛。”  
“我还以为这个吊车尾要大逆转了呢。”  
  
为什么呢？  
我已经很努力了啊！  
  
他定睛看向还骑在自己身上的佐助，他一脸淡然，仿佛面前的自己没有对他造成任何威胁，甚至握着的拳头都缓缓松开了。  
  
“能力不行就别做黄粱大梦了。”  
“就是说啊，见义勇为也能进这个学校，叫我们这些寒窗苦读了几年的学生怎么想嘛。”  
“吊车尾就是吊车尾，勉强也变不成凤凰喽。”  
  
怒从胆边生，鸣人脑袋一热，他伸手揪住了佐助的领子，将错愕的对方拉向自己，然后一记头槌狠狠的撞上了他骄傲又漂亮的脸。  
随着一声沉重的闷响，佐助惊呼一声跌坐到一旁，不可置信的瞪着鸣人。他捂着鼻子，鲜血从指缝渗透出来，很快打湿了他的前襟。  
  
人群顿时一片哗然，三代目看着这个拥有了无限可能的少年，被他意料之外的举动惊了一下，然后哈哈大笑起来。而团藏失望的摇了摇头，觉得眼前一切实在难看，转身朝着门外走去了。  
  
而漩涡鸣人在一片嘈杂的质疑声中重新站了起来。  
他仰头向天，世界在此刻天旋地转，所有的不忿，委屈，愤怒和狂躁化作了一声震天的嘶吼，龙吟虎啸般响遏行云。  
所有人在这一刻不约而同的噤了声，眼前这个怒目环视四周的少年，像一头伤痕累累的猛兽，声嘶力竭的向着世俗的旁观者们发出困惑和不甘的质问。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

回到警署后，不服输的漩涡鸣人坐在办公室里，身旁的人都忙碌着来回穿梭，电话铃声此起彼伏，而他猫在自己的电脑前，正反复回放着水户社长办公室的监控录像。  
像，真的太像了。  
他回忆起从前在射击课上自己与佐助对练枪支的组装速度，佐助每次都快过他一步，为了能够赢过他，鸣人彻夜练习了一番，终于在第二天比佐助早一秒完成了拼装。  
没有想到的是，佐助在鸣人举起枪的那一瞬间，果断扔掉自己手上的工作，动作极快的几招将鸣人手中组装完的那把夺了下来，并反过来用它抵住了鸣人的脑门。  
而监控录像上那名黑衣人夺枪的动作，与记忆中的宇智波佐助一模一样。  
鸣人觉得自己大概已经疯了，因为假若这不是天缘巧合世界上真有两个如此相似的人，那么就是鬼门关大开，三年前被宣告死亡的那个他死而复生了。

“诶，你在看什么？”身旁的丁次侧过身想要窥探鸣人的电脑屏幕，鸣人急忙捂住自己正看着的画面，把单纯的丁次用一包薯片打发走了。  
鸣人抹了一把冷汗，这可不是开玩笑的。虽然他并不能肯定，但万一，尽管只有万中之一的可能性，佐助还活着，并且做下了今天的一切，那不就是切切实实的犯罪嘛。  
奇怪的是，他甚至没有过多的考虑这个黑衣男人行为的恶劣性质，或是他与自己身份和立场上的对立，一旦他将这个人与佐助联系到一起，脑袋里就只有这么一个念头。  
在一切水落石出前，他不能让别人发现这件事。

“嘿，嘿！！”几张文件纸在鸣人眼前晃了晃打断了他的思绪，鸣人一抬头，看见宁次正疑惑的望着自己，“喊你整理报告，你给我发白日梦？”  
“哦哦，昨晚跟牙他们开黑到半夜，这不一大早就起来出任务了么。”鸣人打着哈哈糊弄了过去，不动声色的合上了笔记本电脑，他接过宁次递来的纸张，熟稔的塞进一旁还没归纳完的文件堆中。“怎么说，嫌疑人有线索了吗？”  
“没呢，没有要求赎金的电话……现场遗落的手提箱上除了几个安检的工作人员也没查出其他人的指纹。”宁次说着头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，“监控显示他们没有佩戴手套，那么极有可能是通过某种手段挫去了手指上的纹路……这是个很专业的犯罪组织。”  
鸣人此时心里嘀咕着那个黑衣人会不会是故人呢，这话听着就有点儿心虚，也不敢随便接腔。  
宁次接着又说，“这会儿鹿丸正在问讯室同水户公司的高管磨洋工，也是难。”  
“怎么呢？”鸣人有些不解，“难道他们不想找回水户么？”  
“倒不是，各个都说要积极配合调查，其他就罢了，一问起和大蛇丸合作的事，全都支支吾吾起来。”宁次随手拉过鸣人整理好的文档翻了翻，边说着边指出其中的错误给鸣人看。  
“那是自然的。”一旁的油女志乃插进话来，“要问为什么呢，就是因为这些企业家背后多多少少都有些不干净，要是都给曝光出去，那以后他们再想捞金就没现在这么舒坦了。”  
“可这是绑架啊，搞不好可是要没命的！”鸣人觉得实在难以置信。  
“那又如何，一个会社发展到这样的规模，所有的环节都像流水线一样，缺少了一个零件还能再补上，要是整个工厂完蛋了，那可就真完了。这个时候啊，剩下的这些人都是一条绳上的蚂蚱，难搞喽。”宁次说着合上手中文档递回给鸣人，打趣道：“刚指给你看的地方抓紧时间修改好，你可别也成弃子了啊。”  
鸣人悻悻的接过，“早上那个匿名预告会发生绑架案的电话你们查出来没有？”  
“通话时间太短了，没能定位到。”  
“你说这会不会是两个集团对掐在呢？一边动手，另一边就使绊子搞他们。”丁次边说边比划着，众人一愣，这家伙平时一副混日子等下班的样子，难得一开口倒是有点说到点子上了。  
正说着，隔壁通信科的犬冢牙风风火火的跑了进来，见他们聚在一块儿讨论着案情，一拍手道，“这可巧了，都在这儿呢。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你们绝对猜不到发生了什么，”牙拿起鸣人的可乐大口喝个干净，喘了口气说，“又是匿名举报！”  
宁次警惕起来，“嫌犯去向？”  
“就是了！地址都说的清清楚楚，你们看。”牙掏出纸条正要给他们看，宁次和鸣人对视一眼，两人不约而同抓过一旁的制服外套和枪带就朝外跑去。  
“地址发我手机上，我们先走了！”鸣人回头朝牙大喊，留下牙与丁次面面相觑。

“这么急啊？”

佐助告别了水月他们，拖着沉重的身躯走进了屋内。他疲惫的靠在门背后，长长的吁了一口气。  
窗帘拉的很严实，即便外头还是明亮的下午，房间里却漆黑一片。这黑暗温柔的轻抚着他的脸颊，催生了许多困意，可那些视力不可见的角落里，却好像藏匿着随时可能冲出来伤害他的猛兽，使他的心灵一刻都不得安宁。  
就这么稍事休息了片刻，他又强撑着站直了身子。他从床下拉出一只皮箱，在里面取出手枪和消音器，又在门口拉起了钢琴线布成的机关，他站在那儿想了想，随手拿过一只瓷杯，套到了门把手上。  
接着他把房间里的单人沙发拖到背着窗的角落里，正对着房间门口，他给枪口拧上了消音，双手紧握着枪托，缓缓坐了下来。  
实在太累了……他想。  
他保持着随时可以反击的姿势坐着，同时警惕的盯着房门口，可没过一会儿他的神经有些绷不住了，身体不由自主的向后靠去，双眼也无法自控的微阖起来，逐渐陷入了浅浅的睡眠。

十九岁的佐助在课堂上猛然惊醒，眼前是记了一半的笔记，笔都还握在手里。周围吵吵闹闹的不知道发生了什么，他揉了揉眼睛，问坐在一旁的鹿丸怎么回事，丁次一脸兴奋的转过身来告诉他，是小队分组的名单下来了。  
学校一向有为新生匹配三人小组的传统，大致为两名男生搭配一名女生的模式，每个小组都会分配一位独立的指导老师。经组成小队的学生在今后剩余的三年大学生涯中，将不再是独立的个体，一切的打分都会将团队的得分列入考量，据说这样做的目的是为了培养新人的团队合作意识。  
这是大学一年级的最后一堂理论基础大课，分组结束后，他们将迎来为期一个月的春假，分到一组的同学也正好可以利用这个假期的时间相互了解，以便培养出默契迎接二年级加入的野外生存训练。

兴许是那一战把两人对彼此的不满都发泄出来了，随着时间的推移和伤口的愈合，鸣人和佐助两人不再那么针锋相对了。因祸得福的是，鸣人可圈可点的表现打消了不少人对于他保送生身份的质疑，而他出人意料的怒吼也震慑了不少难听的流言蜚语，大闹了一场，他反倒自己成全了自己。  
可这也不意味着他们的关系有变得融洽。虽然住在同一个屋檐下，两人平日间的对话除了你帮我关个灯，我替你开个门，别无其他了。他们像是被迫生活在一个空间里的陌生人，又好像有那么点儿微妙的不一样。  
佐助同703的其他两个室友倒是日渐熟络起来，丁次是人畜无害的天然呆，鹿丸则同佐助一样都属于博学多才挂，有时一些鸣人和丁次听都没听说过的话题，也就他们两人还能说上一嘴。  
有一回他们一起去看了在学校举办的象棋大赛，回来的时候贪睡的鸣人和丁次才刚起床。鹿丸体贴的给丁次带了丰盛的便当，被丁次一个熊抱扑倒。鸣人正想着自己该去哪解决一下午饭时，就看到佐助默不做声的往自己书桌上也放了一只便当。  
还有一次突然天降大雨，佐助出门半天才想起来自己洗好的衣服还在天台上晾着，想着铁定要重新洗一遍了，晚上回到宿舍却发现那些衣服整齐的挂在走廊的屋檐下，他伸手一摸，已经隐约有些阴干的迹象了。  
他们就这样讳莫如深的向对方做出了让步，可又赌气般小心翼翼的没有戳破那层窗户纸，好像把这当做一场比试，谁先提出和解，谁就输了。

讲台上的伊鲁卡老师把按耐不住跑上去争着看名单的学生都赶下了台，其中包括不老实的好奇宝宝鸣人，他边做着鬼脸嘟囔着：“什么嘛，多了不起，看都不让看！”一边欠兮兮的模仿伊鲁卡说话的样子，引得台下同学一阵哄笑。  
伊鲁卡看不见鸣人的表情，但也知道是他皮又痒了，熟稔的一记粉笔子弹弹射到鸣人后脑勺上，呵斥道，“给我老老实实滚回座位上去！”  
“鹿丸鹿丸，你说我会跟谁一组啊？”丁次不安的问。  
“笨蛋，当然是和我一组啊，”鹿丸懒洋洋的说，“从一开始宿舍就是根据我们的实力分配的，不出什么意外的话，小组的分配也是按照这个来吧，不然让我们在一块儿住了一年，白培养感情啊？”  
听起来有那么几分道理，鸣人和佐助隔着中间的鹿丸和丁次，不动声色的望了对方一眼。  
“那鸣人和佐助也会分在一组吗？”  
闻声两个当事人紧张起来，注意力都集中在了鹿丸身上。鹿丸是男生里公认的逻辑大师，打游戏时他们都心照不宣的会将他的意见列为战术参考。  
“啊……这可不好说。”大师难得的为难了起来。  
“说说呀，说说。”鸣人急切的催促道。  
“要说你俩不合吧，综合条件却挺互补的……”鹿丸望了望身旁两人，思考片刻又释然的说，“哎，放心吧，说到底来是为了团队配合，你们这一年掐的这么厉害，不会被分在一个组的啦。”

话音未落，台上伊鲁卡的声音传来。

“第七组，春野樱，漩涡鸣人，——”  
“还有宇智波佐助。”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

木业中心商业街一直都人来人往，到了3月份学生们放了假，这里就更热闹了。三丁目上新开了一家主题咖啡馆，一时间吸引了不少年轻人的光顾打卡，第七组也不例外。  
只不过现场的气氛有那么一丝诡异。佐助双手插兜目光游离在窗外的景色，鸣人则抱着胳膊望天发呆，樱坐在两人中间，注文了甜品和饮料后无话可说，只能尴尬的陪着笑。别桌坐着的都是有说有笑其乐融融的亲朋好友，与他们僵直的氛围形成了鲜明对比。

今天是第七班春假团建的日子，作为小组里唯一的女孩子，樱当仁不让的担任了组织者的重任，她同好闺蜜井野商量了一个通宵，才敲定了这个人气口碑都很不错的新店，寓意抛弃过往成见迎接新生活。之后或许可以再三人一同去看场电影，吃个晚饭，一天下来关系能增进那么一些的话倒也圆满。  
想到组里两个男生之前势如水火的关系，樱很是头疼，她曾想过约上井野的第十组一起团建，六个人的话就不用单独面对那两个烫手山芋了。可井野却无奈的表示，她组里的丁次只想去吃烤肉冰淇淋章鱼烧和参观天妇罗大赏，另一个组员鹿丸又只会帮丁次的腔，尽管她也想和佐助君喝咖啡，但目前的情况看来是爱莫能助了。

“没什么事我就先回去了。”佐助率先打破了沉默，他起身就要离开，樱急忙拉住他的胳膊，没等她开口说出挽留的话，另一头鸣人也蹦起来。  
“走就走！我可是接到小樱樱的电话，说是要和我甜蜜双修我才出来的！”他大咧咧的指向佐助，“还有这个电灯泡在真是倒血霉……”  
“闭嘴！谁要跟你二人世界了啊！”樱一记爆栗敲向鸣人头壳，把两人又按回了座位上。说来也奇怪，樱看着瘦瘦小小的，手上仿佛也没用多大力气，可两个弱小可怜又无助的男生却好像被来自东方的神秘力量扼住了肩膀，硬是怎么挣扎也动弹不得，无奈只得放弃了抵抗。  
樱长叹一口气，刚才的一通闹腾好像把这尴尬的氛围扯开了一道口子，这会儿要说话倒是轻松了不少。  
她先是指着鸣人，“鸣人你呀，不是特意托我帮佐助君找治伤祛疤的药膏吗，其实你也很担心他的对吧？”  
佐助闻言一愣，鸣人更是大惊失色，扑上来就要捂樱的嘴巴，一边压低了嗓子说，“小樱你搞什么！不是说好了谁都不告诉的吗？”  
樱一边应对着鸣人的手舞足蹈，又朝向佐助说，“佐助君你呢，生怕鸣人期末考试不及格要留年，让我把你的笔记转交给他，考点都替他圈上了……换做是我，也不一定会对井野这么上心呢。”  
佐助不置可否，只是偏过头不屑的嘁了一声，鸣人则不可置信的看向了他，结结巴巴的问，“原，原来那不是小樱的笔记吗？”  
“你怎么这么笨呐，用脚趾头想也知道呀，”樱无奈扶额，“我一个医科生，怎么会懂你们治安学的基础知识啊。”  
鸣人转念一想觉得有那么一些道理，之前他疏于学习那些书面上的理论知识，临了要考试才想起抱佛脚，问鹿丸借笔记却得到了“这种科目也需要笔记吗”的无情答案，其他几个好朋友多半也同他一样偏科的厉害。正当他一筹莫展准备接受挂科的命运时，小樱送来的笔记像沙漠中的一点绿洲，险险救了他一命。  
想到这里，鸣人好像被扎破了的气球，灌满他内心的愤怒的气体一溜烟跑了没影，整个人都软了下来。他安分的坐回了椅子上，开始若有所思的拧起了自己的手指。  
服务员端上了甜点笑着说慢用，身旁的孩童兴奋的大喊，气球爆裂的声音，客人们交谈欢笑的声音，汇聚成一股温暖和煦的风，吹化了水面坚硬的冰层。  
或许是被说动了，也可能是受到周遭气氛的影响，眼见着两人之间剑拔弩张的气势略有缓和，樱急忙趁胜追击，“说到头来，你们两个心里还是在乎对方的对吧？分到一个组已成定局，再这样死要面子又有什么意思呢？”  
“打也打过了，闹也闹过了。”  
“哪里来的那么大仇怨呀？”  
“就是今天，抛开过往成见，大家重新认识吧，好吗？”

哪里需要那么多是是非非的说辞呢，不过是早有此意的人需要一个台阶拾级而下。佐助心里明白，他与鸣人不过是一次又一次的误会与矛盾，在机缘巧合下被无限放大了而已，大学生活还有三年，如果要这么一直折腾下去，双方都不得安宁，那样又有什么好处呢。

“其实我也有不对的地方。”他向鸣人伸出手，“吊车尾的，怎么说？我们讲和吧。”  
鸣人愣了愣，没想到这个一贯看起来谁都不放在眼里的讨厌鬼会主动让步，一时间自己倒有些不好意思了，他涨红了脸，嘴硬道，  
“这可是你先求我的！”他伸手准备去回握佐助的手，嘴里小声嘟囔着，“把你撞成伏地魔了，抱歉哦。”  
看着这一幕，樱开心的快要掉下感动的泪水，此刻的她已经开始畅想未来和谐美满的校园生活了。然而就在两人的手快要握在一起时，一辆失控的运钞车横冲直撞的从街角拐过来，径直冲向了三人所在的咖啡馆，冲向他们身后的玻璃墙。

一阵沙尘散去，原先装修精致的咖啡馆此刻狼藉一片，到处都是人们痛苦的呻吟和惊慌的呼救声。  
佐助倒在地上挣扎着支起了身子，他被漂浮在空气中的灰尘呛得不停咳嗽，他望向四周，桌椅都被撞的支离破碎，满地都是碎裂的杯碗和砖石。他先确认了自己身上除了后背和手臂被重物撞击的有些青痛，倒没有哪里收了伤，于是再查看被自己护在身下的樱，她满头灰土，膝盖和手掌被尖锐的碎片划拉了几道小口子，此刻正惊魂未定的泪眼汪汪着。  
他这才松了口气，可马上又警惕起来。事发突然，他只来得及拽过身旁的女孩子躲开冲撞，鸣人却不知所踪了。  
可别出什么事了啊。佐助在心中焦急的默念着，开始四处搜寻鸣人的影子。好在不多时他便远远的看到被一片残破的砖墙和桌椅掩盖着的鸣人，他脸朝下的趴在地上，额角流下一缕献血，仿佛已经失去意识了。  
“吊车尾的……”佐助嘴里念叨着，颤颤巍巍的起身想过去查看他的伤势。  
突然面包车里响起了一梭子枪声，人群一片尖叫和惊呼，车上下来一个高大的壮汉。那人皮肤翻着可怖的青灰色，半边脸上都缠着绷带，只露出两只凌厉的眼睛。  
那人举着一杆UZI9MM冲锋枪，用低沉的声音警告道，“一个都不许动。”

鸣人和旅馆的前台扯起了皮。  
对方是个上了年纪的老婆婆，讲起话来倒是牙尖嘴利的。她养了一屋子的猫，说话间都跳上了接待台，一只只围着鸣人不怀好意的竖起了背脊的毛。  
“你当我们这儿是什么地方，说搜查就搜查呀？”  
楼梯口上站着猫婆婆两个五大三粗的孙子，跟她养的几只猫一样凶神恶煞的，两个小警员试探着想迈一步探上楼梯，两个筋肉兄贵立刻围上来，把手指头捏的咯吱作响。  
“不是啊婆婆，”鸣人双手合十，苦笑着说，“我们是来找一个人，拜托您放个行，找到了我们就走，不妨碍您做生意。”  
“你说不妨碍就不妨碍么？”猫婆婆打量着鸣人身后一队身着制服配着枪带的同事们，“看你们一个个张牙舞爪的样子，不知道的还以为我们是什么黑店呢。”  
宁次摁住鸣人的胸口，自己走上前与对方交涉起来。“老婆婆，您要是觉得人多了不合适，咱们撤到外头去，就我一个上去成么？毕竟我们也是任务在身，不得已而为之么。”  
“哎呀……”那婆婆倒转手里的烟斗，敲了敲烟灰，又斯条慢理的说，“话是这么说的，可我也得保护咱们客人的隐私权不是？都有难处嘛……”  
“是，是的。”宁次顺着她的话搭腔。“那……？”  
“这邻里八乡的，闲言碎语传得快！要让人知道我随便放人进去打扰我的客人，以后谁还来咱家住店啊？”  
宁次皱了皱眉，跟着神色就不那么温和了，他抱起胳膊带着些微威胁的口气说，“婆婆，我也不想难为您，要是想的话，我们是可以申请搜查令的，到时候想怎么搜，可就由不得您了。”  
那婆婆也不是没见过风浪的人，嗤笑了一声，气定神闲的回道，“那行呀，那你们去拿搜查令来啊。”  
得了，这就是个软硬不吃的主儿。

鸣人没有参与他们的拉锯战，他心里已经打定了主意要抢占先机，要第一个上楼，第一个见到“他”。  
他环顾四周，看见个温温柔柔的女孩子在角落里给货架上掸着灰，一边还用警惕的眼神偷瞄着发生骚动的地方。鸣人走了过去，安抚了有些紧张的女孩子，确认了没有人注意到这边，他偷偷从钱包里抽出一张照片。

——那是一张大学一年级结束时，刚刚分好的第七组在教室外与担任老师的合影。  
有点儿无奈的卡卡西老师，拥着一脸不快的鸣人和佐助两人，樱站在最前排，不参与男孩子们的暗自角逐，甜甜的笑着。

他指着相片上黑发黑眸的男孩子，小声问那个女孩儿，“小姐姐，你见过照片上这个人吗。”  
那个姑娘顺着鸣人的指示看过去，她凑近端详了片刻，哎呀了一声。“好像是哦……这不就是7号房间那个……”  
话音未落，没等其他人反应过来，鸣人已经三两下撂倒了楼梯口的两个壮汉，风也似的冲上了楼梯。  
猫婆婆见状大怒，几乎要从柜台后面翻出来，嘴里大骂着鸣人。宁次也不理会她，招呼身边的队员也都跟了上去。

鸣人三步并作两步，眼前的楼梯在他眼中却还是长得没有尽头一般。  
如果打开房门，门后真的是还活着的佐助，他该如何是好。把他捉拿归案么？还是趁着宁次他们都没来警醒他快点离开？鸣人没有想好。

此刻的他只想快一点，再快一点，用最快的速度赶到佐助的身边。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

桃地再不斩是个臭名昭著的国际强盗，在背后某股神秘组织的庇护下，他经年来流窜在五大国犯下了不少起抢劫案件。  
这一回他带着两名同伴打劫了二丁目的市立银行，原先一切都进行的有条不紊，可是在撤退时，他的同伴兼驾驶员白被一个还活着的警卫射伤，运钞车失去控制冲向了隔壁的三丁目步行街，好巧不巧撞进了第七班所在的咖啡馆。  
咖啡馆外面已经被赶到的警察层层包围，再过不久，想必特警部队和狙击手也要到场了吧。再不斩和另一名同伴卡多将咖啡馆里的客人们都赶到了柜台边一个窗子外面看不到的小角落，命令他们蹲在地上双手抱头，佐助和樱也在其列，只有鸣人因为昏厥中被残破的砖瓦掩盖着，暂时未被歹徒们发现。  
卡多持枪盯梢着惊魂未定的人群，他个头不高，面相却很凶煞。卡多不时出声呵斥呜咽哭泣的女人和儿童，而再不斩则从驾驶座上抱下来一个年轻人。  
白的腹部受了枪伤，出血量极大，整件衣服都快被鲜血殷透了，此刻面色煞白，清秀的五官也因为极度的痛苦而扭曲着。再不斩将他小心翼翼的放在一处完好的沙发卡座上，随手抄起一个客人挂在座椅靠背上的围巾，按在了白的腹部，那围巾的主人还想说什么，被一旁的卡多用枪口吓了回去。  
再不斩在他面前蹲了下来，小心的查看了白的伤势，他拿过白的手，示意他自己摁住止血用的围巾，“你感觉怎么样？“他轻声问道。  
白努力扯出一个苦笑，虚弱的喘息着，“对不起，再不斩先生，是我太没用了……“  
再不斩没有接话，他站起身面对着蹲在角落里的人质们，彬彬有礼的问，“请问一下在场的各位，你们当中有从事医护行业的人员吗？“  
人质们面面相觑，一片静默，只有樱犹豫着缓缓抬起了手。  
卡多走过来便扯过樱的胳膊想将她拎走，樱被他粗暴的动作抓疼了手臂，发出吃痛的闷哼。佐助抢步上前捏住卡多手腕制止了他，对方暴怒得将枪口抵住佐助的额头，大骂道，“想死啊？“  
佐助也不露怯，他定定的看着卡多，淡然道，“没有必要对女孩子这么粗鲁吧？“  
卡多正想动手，再不斩大手一挥制止了他，然后走到几人面前。他的身高超过一米九，体型十分魁梧，站在这两个年轻的少年面前形成了天然的压迫感，樱到底是个小姑娘，在这巨大的压迫下甚至感到呼吸都十分困难，深深低下头不敢直视对方。  
“你是医生？”他问樱，“你看起来年纪不大。”  
“我，我是医学院的学生……”樱老实回答道。  
再不斩侧过身子，指向身后的白，“你能治好他吗？”  
樱犹豫着探头望了一眼，尽管临床经验并不丰富，但扎实的理论基础让她瞬间对白的伤情有了基本的判断，只是面对再不斩，她还是给出了模棱两可的回答。  
“这个我不能肯定，必须要亲自检查过我才能告诉你他的伤势如何。”涉及到自己的专业领域，樱开始恢复一丝自信，说话也有了底气。  
在店员的示意下，樱取来了店里的急救药箱，开始为白做基本的诊断。“穿透伤，无贯通，腹膜受损，子弹还残留在腹腔内，伴有内脏损伤。”樱抬头望向再不斩说，“我可以为他做紧急的缝合止血，可是现场不具备手术条件，我无法取出他体内子弹，这种情况还需要尽快送医才行。”  
“先缝起来。“再不斩点了点头，又朝着白说，“忍着点。”  
白向他微微一笑，他注意到樱为自己缝合伤口的手正止不住的颤抖着，泪水在她眼睛里不停地打转。不似充满戾气的卡多，白温和的问道，“你多大了？“  
樱愣了一下，“十九岁。“  
“哦……我比你大一点儿。“白轻声同她攀谈着，”和男朋友出来玩儿么？真好啊。“  
樱脸上微微泛起红霞，在白若无其事的闲聊中，她紧张的神经缓缓放松下来，手上的工作也更加平稳了。  
“别害怕，没事的。“白又说，他朝樱露出微笑，他总是笑脸对人，”我不会伤害你的。“

媒体的大部队闻讯赶到了，只是被警备赶出了场外，几家电视台的记者混迹在看热闹的人群中，争先恐后的报道着现场的混乱。  
谈判专家也到了现场，与现场的负责人以及事发时就逃出来的客人们交流过后得知了里面大概的情况。狙击手已在周围的高楼上部署妥当，可是歹徒狡猾，利用房间的死角阻碍了外部的视线，且据情报屋内还有二十名左右的人质，十几个电台镜头对准了直播，特警队也不敢贸然出击，此时只有依靠谈判专家的交涉了。

“桃地再不斩先生。“已经获悉了歹徒的身份，谈判员举起双手示意自己手中没有武器，并朝着咖啡馆走去。”我是来帮忙的，可以谈一谈么？“  
就在谈判员快要靠近，身上的针孔摄像头几乎要捕捉到店内的画面时，再不斩向谈判员脚底的地面开了一枪，阻止了他前进的脚步。  
“不用说些没意义的话了。“再不斩开门见山的提出了条件，”把你们所有警力后撤一个街区，召回狙击手，并且半小时内派过来一辆加满油的直升飞机，否则我会每五分钟杀一名人质。“  
闻言角落里蹲着的人群惊起一阵哭喊，谈判员无奈后退两步与再不斩周旋着，“先生，前面两点我可以答应你，只是直升机……我得向上级请示，可以给我一些时间么？半小时太少了，一个半小时我一定给你答复。“  
“最多一小时。“卡多呵退了谈判员，又朝天花板开了一枪，镇压住了人质们的骚动。  
在这期间，佐助不时的朝鸣人的方向观望着。他心里明白，直升机的承载人数有限，在场的人质不可能全部被带走。以再不斩等人搭乘的运钞车以及谈判员能够叫出他的姓名来看，这几人一定不是玩过家家的普通毛贼，那么为绝后患，不能被他们带上逃亡之旅的人质很有可能凶多吉少……他们必须要自救才行。  
鸣人，快醒来吧。佐助在心里默默祈祷，这个时候只有依靠还没被歹徒发现的鸣人出奇制胜了。

鸣人撞开了七号房间的门，一个毛茸茸的黑色脑袋从床上的被子里钻出来，回过头一脸错愕的看着他。  
“啊？”鸣人也愣住了。“你……“  
“你特码谁啊，你有病吧！“那个黑头发大学生模样的男孩子坐直了光裸的身体一边朝他愤怒的大吼着，他身下探出一个女孩子的脸，看见鸣人时爆发出一长串连绵不绝的尖叫。  
闹了个大乌龙的鸣人被枕头和杯碗砸了满头包，他忙不迭的道着歉一边退出了门外，尽管关上房门也还有源源不断的怒骂和飞掷而来的物什谴责着鸣人的冲动之举，旁边几个房间的客人也都陆续打开了房门，有看热闹的，有跟着骂鸣人扰民的，也有预备去找前台问责的。  
失望又不甘的鸣人在骚动中注意到了隔壁的六号房间。房门的把手上明明挂着请勿打扰的牌子，这样大的喧闹下房间里却寂静一片。鸣人迟疑了片刻，朝着六号房走了过去。  
房间里的佐助早就被外面的动静惊醒，此刻他正靠在门后，警惕着外面徐徐走来的脚步声。他手中上了消音的枪已经抵住门板，随着鸣人的脚步缓缓移动着方位。  
鸣人在房门前站定，他迟疑着握住了门把手，另一头的佐助也紧盯着套在门把上的瓷杯。那瓷杯随着门把手的转动，一点点向下滑落，佐助定位到了门外人头部的位置，手指悄然搭上了扳机。

鸣人在一片骚乱中逐渐恢复了意识，他睁开眼睛，看到再不斩和卡多背对他站着，手里都拿着武器，墙角里蹲满了双手抱头的客人，再结合先前失控的运钞车，鸣人也不是傻子，很快就理清了现在的状况。  
他心里担忧着同伴的安全，扫视一圈看到了佐助，此时佐助也正望着他，两人隔着中间的再不斩一对视，佐助眼中掠过一丝惊喜。  
见鸣人醒过来，趁着再不斩和卡多与外面的谈判员交涉的档口，佐助朝鸣人比划起了战术手势向他传达讯息。  
“敌人有三名，持有两把武器，”佐助无声的比划着，“你从左边突进，攻击靠近你的那一名，我制约面前这个大个子。”  
看着对面的佐助手舞足蹈了半天，鸣人无辜的眨了眨眼睛，他脑袋瓜子飞速运转，努力回忆着教授战术手势的那一堂课。良久，他才磕磕绊绊得比划出一句，“今天，赶快蹲下，不用理会，掩护我！”  
这说的都些什么鬼东西啊！！佐助懵了一下，在心里狂吼道。  
他又朝鸣人飞快的做了一遍手势，他心里窝着火，手上的动作便有些大，差点儿就被一旁的卡多发现了。  
而鸣人掰着指头自己捣鼓了半天，脑子里还是一团乱麻，眼见着佐助已经气到白眼直翻，他心底一火，一股冲动窜上了脑门。他一咬牙朝着佐助比了个进攻的手势，然后就向着卡多扑了上去。  
佐助原想阻拦，可鸣人已经动手了，箭在弦上不得不发，他只好把怒骂吞回肚子里，朝着再不斩发动了进攻。他一脚踹在再不斩膝盖后窝的位置，以下位拿住对方屈膝的单腿，顺势将无设防的再不斩拧到在地，同时从后方拦腰抱住再不斩的身体，紧紧的箍住他拿枪的手使其无法开枪射击。  
另一头的鸣人则抄起手旁断裂的桌腿用力砸向背对着他的卡多，对方被他敲了个踉跄，没等他反应过来，鸣人又一个扫堂腿攻向卡多下盘，卡多应声倒地。  
此时的再不斩也已经快要挣脱佐助的钳制，鸣人不敢耽搁，他夺下卡多手中的枪，对准再不斩就要开枪。

再不斩反应极快，他虽然一时无法挣脱佐助的牵制，却可以转变身体的朝向将自己的要害隐藏在佐助身后。见此情形的鸣人一时慌了神，他对自己的枪法并不自信，生怕误伤了佐助的他手中的枪不断变换着瞄准的位置，冷汗顺着背脊滚落，可就是迟迟不敢扣动扳机。  
就在这一分神间，再不斩不动声色的放开了手中的枪，一脚踢到了缓过神来的卡多手边。

“鸣人！你后面！”发现情况不对，佐助立刻大声提醒，可不等鸣人反应过来，卡多的子弹已经出膛，一瞬间射穿了鸣人的右肩。剧烈的贯穿痛让鸣人疼得大喊出声，手中的枪也因失去握力掉在地上，佐助见状放开了手上已经没有武器的再不斩，向前一个扑滚接住了鸣人脱手的手枪，重新对准欲向两人走来的再不斩。

宇智波美琴今天的心情很好，为着佐助的学校放假了，她采购回一推车新鲜番茄，此刻正为即将在家里常住的儿子做他最爱的饮品。  
为番茄去皮是再繁琐不过的工序了，可只有这样榨出来的汁才不会苦涩，且为了保证浓郁的口感，冰块也得是用番茄汁做的才好。一旁的女佣想要帮忙，夫人却笑着拒绝了她的好意。还有比为自己的孩子亲手制作料理更幸福的事吗？美琴不会轻易拱手让出这份甜蜜。  
她一边忙碌着，一边有一搭没一搭的的看两眼厨房墙壁上小壁挂电视里放着的苦情恋爱剧。突然电视里插播了一条紧急新闻，说是银行抢匪的车冲进了步行街的咖啡馆，抢匪劫持了一咖啡厅的客人做人质，云云云云。  
真是越来越不太平了。美琴听着，一边在围裙上擦了擦手，拿过遥控器想要换台，一边跟身旁的佣人念叨着等儿子回家可得叮嘱他最近少出门，就在家多陪陪爸爸妈妈。  
“现在呢，是木叶时间的下午四点半，我正在案发现场的三丁目前。就在刚才，挟持现场发生了令人匪夷所思的事情。”  
现场的记者正用极快的语速播报着现场的状况，“在我身后的是从咖啡馆里逃出来的十数名人质，据他们所说，是有三名少年与劫匪发生了冲突，其他人质这才有机会逃离现场，是的，人质中除了那三名少年外已经全部脱困了。”  
记者又接过画外的工作人员递来的纸条，看了一眼继续朝朝镜头说，“现在三名少年的身份也已经确认了，三人皆是木叶市立财经政法大学的大一学生，一名女生，两名男生，名字分别叫做春野樱，漩涡鸣人，以及——”

听到厨房里传来碗碟破碎的巨响，在客厅里看着报纸的富岳急忙赶了进来，只见美琴已经晕倒在地，一旁的女佣正忙不迭掐着她的人中。见富岳进门，女佣的手颤抖着指向了一旁的电视机屏幕。  
“老爷，小少爷，小少爷他……”


End file.
